A Ghostly Imaginary Friend
by Tippi
Summary: Danny fights a time traveling ghost and is now his 5 year old self’s imaginary friend. Can Danny get back to the future and not ruin the past?
1. Chapter 1

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

Summery:Danny fights a time traveling ghost that travels back and forth in time to get rid of his enemies before they are a threat, then returns to finish his plans. When Danny follows him through a time portal he ends up ten years in the past. While there he meets his 5 year old, depressed, and friendless self. Soon he realizes he was his own childhood imaginary friend. Now Danny is trying to protect his younger self, avoid his past parents, help little Danny make friends, and hope he doesn't mess up the past. But the biggest problem of all is getting back to the future or he'll be ten years late for curfew.

A/N: I know it's been a while but I like to finish my stories before posting them. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch.1 Black Time

It was another normal day well a normal day for the inhabits of Amity Park especially for one named Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom.

Danny was now in his sophomore year of high school along with his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

School had finally finished for the day and Danny couldn't be happier, although he had spent most of his classes fighting ghosts rather than learning.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Spook were walking home hoping the rest of the day would be a ghost free one.

"Three ghosts and all just happen to hit the school, I beginning to think ghosts attack the school because they hate high school" Danny said.

"Well, I agree, I hate high school in fact everyone hates high school" Tucker commented.

"Or maybe the fact that the three ghosts were high school basketball players who were kick off the team, by a former teacher at Casper High, not long before they died, couldn't be the reason they showed up at the school" Sam informed them.

"It's impossible to predict where a ghost is going to show up, some go to a place that was significant to them or their plans and others pick some random place." Danny started.

"Well first they have to get out of the ghost zone" Tucker said.

"Which from what Skeeter says it's only become easier with the Fenton Portal, there was always natural portals out of the ghost zone before the Fenton portal but they were difficult to find and get through" Danny informed. "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time stop my parents from ever making that stupid thing" Danny got out thinking of the normal life he'd have if the portal was never made.

"Face it Danny no human can turn back time" Sam said with some sympathy.

All the sudden a blue mist came from Danny's mouth and Spook's fur stood up as her growled.

"I may not be able to turn back time but I can fight ghosts" Danny said as he looked around to see if any one other than Sam and Tucker was around.

Two rings of light passed over Danny changing him into Danny Phantom and similar rings went over Spook changing him into the white halfa dog.

As soon as they were done transforming a ghost was seen coming toward them and landed in front of them.

The ghost had a cape the outside colored black and the inside silver. He wore a neat looking black suit. He wore silver gloves with a blood red strip running up on either side of the gloves. He also had boots to match and a blood red belt that had a plain black and white clock on the front of it. He had a black top hat on and nicely combed white hair. His eyes were eerie his irises were black and had no pupil. Under each eye looked like tattoos of arrows the one under his left eye was shorter then the one under his right.

"Are you the halfa Danny Phantom?" he said pointing to Danny he asked in a demanding voice.

"Maybe who's asking?" Danny answered.

"I'm Black Time and," he said as he pulled a gold watch attached to a gold chain out of the shirts chest pocket "it's time for you to face me."

"Fine, I'll be happy to fight you and send you right back to the ghost zone" Danny said and Spook barked his own response.

"Now, now, you and your dog are going to fight me? That's not fair" Black Time said.

He pulled up his sleeve to reveal watches running up and down his whole arm.

"What's with that this guy, he must be really observed with keeping on schedule" Tucker said off to the side.

"Kinda like you as Danny's time manager Tucker" Sam teased.

Black Time took two watches off in arm and throws them in the air.

"Come my pets Tick, Tock" he yelled.

The two watches turned into dogs smaller than Spook with watches in the middle of their foreheads.

"Say hello to my watch dogs" BT said then laughed at his own bad joke.

"I better stop him before he makes any other bad jokes" Danny said flying forward at Black Time.

Black Time dodged, and then a ball of light started to form in his hand. He squeezed his fingers around it and the light shot out in either direction forming a pole then a triangle on each end. The light faded from the weapon leaving it black. It looked the two hands of a clock stuck together.

"Attack if you dare" BT shouted as he turned to face Danny.

"Fine" Danny yelled back as he prepared a plasma blast.

While Danny and Black Time were fighting Spook and BT's dogs were fighting their own battle.

Spook was having an easy time dodging the teeth of both dogs. As one of the dogs lunged at Spook he dodged it and grabbed the dog by the back leg. Spook swung his head letting go of the leg sending him forward knocking his canine partner down.

As Spook began to over power his enemies Danny and Black Time dueled.

Danny fired and Black Time blocked it with his weapon then left the ground and flew at Danny. Black Time was swinging his weapon furiously at Danny so fast Danny was only able to keep dodging unable to get an attack in.

On ground Spook was having an easy time with both dogs down. Both of his opponents may have been down but far from out. They both rose from the ground growling.

'Ooooo, I'm so scared' Spook responded.

Then both of his opponents began to glow a ghostly blue then merged them together to form one dog two times the size of Spook.

'Damn it' was the first thing Spook said.

Danny was doing his best to keep from being hit by Black Time waiting for an opening. Then he saw it, he put up is left arm to block the weapon and shot a plasma blast with his right at Black Times stomach.

"Yeah, Danny show that teller of poor jokes whose boss" Tucker yelled to Danny.

As Black Time was blown back Danny flew forward punching him over and over as he fell toward the ground. A few feet from hitting the ground Black Time took a swing with his weapon hitting Danny hard in the shoulder. Danny jumped back and landed as did Black Time.

"Enough" Black Time yelled "return my pets."

The dogs separated and became two separate dogs and turned back into watches and flew back onto BT's arm.

"So you going to go back to the ghost zone with no further fighting" Danny said.

"No such luck Phantom, I merely came to evaluate your skills and you are better that I earlier thought." Black Time stated pulling off his left glove. "I'll go back and destroy you, then I'll return and when I do you won't exist and I can carry out my plans with no one to stop me" BT finished pulling out his gold watch winding it then pressing a button on it.

"O no you don't" Danny said flying forward and knocking him back.

But when Danny did a strange portal opened behind Black Time sending both of them into it.

Spook ran forward to dive in after Danny but as he jumped at the portal it just disappeared into thin air leaving two baffled teens and a dog.

"Danny!" Tucker, Sam, and Spook as said at once.

"Where'd they go?" Sam said in shock.

"Got me" Tucker said in a similar state.

Danny slowly started to regain conciseness. He started rising from the ground, he was dizzy and his head started to throb. He felt like he had been put on spin cycle then hit in the head with a slab of concrete which he might have. He was laying face down the side walk.

Danny was trying to remember what happened but the pain in his head was making it hard. He sat down taking in deep breaths as the pain started to slowly go away.

'That's right I was fighting that freak Black Time, then I attacked him and!' Danny thought to him self when his thought came to sudden realization.

'That portal, I fell in, it was like being in an endless tunnel, weightless and spinning almost like going through the Fenton portal but with a hundreds ticking clocks' Danny said in his mind then grabbing his head as a short pain shot through it.

"Did any one catch the license plate number of that vortex" Danny said out loud. "Wait where was that portal supposed to take me, I'm on the same street and everything looks the same. But where's Sam, Tucker, and Spook?"

Danny decided he should go home and try and figure it out there.

Danny flew off to his house. Usually Danny had no trouble finding his house it did kinda stick out but today was different. Danny couldn't figure it out this was the right street and address but when he left this morning the house still had the op center on it but now it was gone. To add to the confusion two moving trucks were parked in front of his house.

"Okay were we moving and no one told me" Danny said looking down at the scene.

Danny phased through the roof of the house into what he thought was his room. Danny looked around it was almost completely bare except for a bed, night stand, an empty dresser, and a calendar. Danny didn't get it, and then he caught the year on the calendar.

"I don't believe this I'm ten years in the past" Danny yelled not thinking about some one hearing him.

Then Danny saw the door knob started to turn. He quickly turned invisible and stood there floating a foot off the ground.

The person to walk in was none other than Danny Fenton but he was only five years old. He wasn't much different than the current Danny Fenton but shorter, wore jean overalls and a white t-shirt with horizontal red strips.

He was carrying a taped up cardboard box in. All the sudden little Danny gasped, jaw fell open, and he dropped the box he was carrying.

"Who are you" he said in a shaky voice pointing straight at Danny Phantom.

"What you can see me" DP asked.

"Of course I can I'm not blind" LDF said.

"But you shouldn't be able to see me I'm invisible" DP demanded.

"Well, I can see you… and I can see right through you and you're not touching the ground!" LDF yelled with surprise.


	2. Chapter 2 Little Danny

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: Isn't little Danny just so cute. Any way here a whole chapter with cute little 5 year old Danny. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch2. Little Danny

Driving down the road was an armored like van. In the driver's seat was a man by the name of Jack Fenton and in the front passenger's seat was a woman by the name of Maddie Fenton.

In the back seat behind Maddie, was a seven year old, red head named Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton. On her left, fast asleep was a raven haired five year old boy named Daniel (Danny) Fenton.

The van just passed a sign saying Welcome to Amity Park, A nice place to live.

"Jazz, we're almost there wake up you're brother" Maddie said from the front seat.

Jazz turned to her brother shaking his shoulder.

"Danny, get up" Jazz said to her brother.

"Why, what is it" Danny said sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We're almost there" Maddie said tuning around to face her son.

"Whatever" Jazz said from the back seat.

"Jazz enough of your negative attitude think of all the positive things" Maddie told her daughter.

"Like what, you just took me away from all my friends, making me go to a new school two weeks before the next school year starts, and what about Danny he's going to be starting kindergarten. Now he's far away from any of his friends to start school with." Jazz finished.

"What friends" Danny said knowing he had no friends at their old town.

"Jasmine you've been agreeing since we told you we were moving why can't you just be more like Danny? Danny doesn't mind moving." Maddie said to her daughter.

His mom was right Jazz hadn't stopped complain about moving since she found out, Danny remember it like it was yesterday even if it was really a week ago.

The entire Fenton family was sitting at the kitchen table except for Maddie who was at the oven checking on her roast she was cooking.

"So how was preschool Danny?" Maddie asked her son.

"It was fine" Danny said witch was not true.

His parents put Danny in preschool first to get him out of the house so his parents could work without having to check on him through out the day and hoping he'd make friends but that was a failure.

Danny was just different from the other kids and weird. Danny saw things, heard things, and felt things no one else did. He saw the white mists floating around, the multi-colors surrounding people, and he heard the voice whispering in the night.

None of the kids believed him and tended to keep away from him so Danny usual found him self alone.

"Did you have fun at your friend's house today honey" Maddie asked Jazz.

"Yes" Jazz replied.

"Good, well I guess before we eat me and your father have good news" Maddie said addressing the entire family.

"We're moving" Jack cut in.

"We're moving!" Jazz yelled.

"We get a parrot" Danny said.

"We can't move what about school and friends" Jazz argued.

"You'll make new friends at a new school" Maddie assured her daughter.

"What about Danny, he's five at his age it's hard to make new friends its better we stayed here so Danny can stay with his friends." Jazz said.

"What friends" Danny said in more of a statement than a question.

"That's the spirit" Jack said to Danny.

And pretty much is how it went all week, Jazz going on and on about why they shouldn't move and both parents trying to convince her it won't be so bad.

It was the night before they were moving and Danny was in his room putting his toys in their boxes for tomorrow. Jazz was walking by his room and saw him packing.

"Aren't you even the least bit upset about moving?" Jazz asked her bother as she stood in the door way.

"No, it's not like I've got any reason to stay" Danny said stopping to look at his sister.

"What about friends and going to a new town where you don't know your way around" Jazz decided to argue.

"Like I said for the last week what friends and mom says it's a small town it won't take long to figure out the lay out" Danny said to his sister.

"Is every one against me" Jazz yelled to herself as she walked off.

Danny frustrated with his sister wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and lost his grip on his crayon box he was currently holding spilling the colors all over the floor. As Danny started to retrieve his crayons he came across a copper color among all the multi-colors. He moved the crayons aside to see it better. It way just a penny, but Danny picked it up and looked it over. He saw the year printed on it and gave a smile seeing the year was the same year he was born.

"Danny, honey you almost done packing" Maddie asked as she was passing Danny's room on the way down stairs.

"Yeah, guess what mom I found a penny with the year I was born on it" Danny said holding up the penny.

"Wow, you know pennies like that are special," Maddie said to her son "you know a penny like that gives you three wishes."

"Really" Danny asked.

"Really" his mother replied before going down stairs.

Danny held up the penny looking at it.

'Three wishes' Danny thought.

"I wish we were having pizza tonight" Danny said curling his fingers around the penny.

"Danny, Jazz what do you say we have a pizza delivered instead of going out to eat" Maddie shouted from downstairs.

"Sure" Jazz said from her bedroom sounding not too happy.

"Yeah" Danny yelled down.

"Wow, it really works" Danny said looking at the penny.

About 15 minutes later they were all at the kitchen table eating pizza and Jazz was once again going on about what else but moving (big surprise).

"Jazz, I wish you would stop already, we've heard the same thing all week" Danny yelled tired of hearing her.

It also didn't help Jazz's room was next to his so he heard her every night and morning for a week.

Jazz stopped talking and went through the rest of dinner without speaking.

That night while Danny was settling into bed he picked up his penny.

"Well, two wishes gone one left" Danny said to him self.

He closed his hand around the penny.

"I wish I had a friend" Danny said in a whisper before falling asleep still holding the penny.

The next morning the entire Fenton family was woken up early. All the family but Maddie were in a zombie like state as they loaded the van. As the Fentons loaded their van the movers were loading the trucks. As soon as everything was loaded they set off.

Danny was in the back seat and had nodded off the moment he was buckled up. Jazz was half way awake and was slowly becoming more awake every minute. Jack was in the front passenger seat and was like Danny. Maddie was wide awake and because she was she got the position of driver for the first half of the trip.

By nine o' clock all the family was up trying to stretch out in the tight confines of the van. Jazz waited for the entire family to be awake before starting her ranting she been doing all week. Danny was beginning to wish he'd save his wish for Jazz to shut up till now. At least at home he could have taken his dinner into his room to get away from Jazz's ranting but in the van he was unable to go any where to escape.

"Jazz don't you have a deck of cards? Let's play a game." Danny said in a desperate attempt to avoid another one of Jazz's it's a bad idea to move speeches.

Jazz gave into her brother's plea for a different subject and played cards with him till about noon, when the Fenton family decided to stop for lunch.

While they were waiting for their order it gave Jazz a few moments to rant on again.

Danny was ready to scream and if possible would be hitting him self unconscious by swing a bat over his head. Danny was happy when their food finally came so Jazz couldn't talk with food in her mouth.

Once the Fenton's were done with lunch they headed back to the van.

This time Jack took the driver's seat, Maddie took the front passenger seat, and the kids took same seat they had before they stopped.

After about half an hour Danny felt it was time to ask the all famous question asked by all children while traveling in the car.

"Are we there yet?" Danny said to his mom.

"No" his mom said from the front seat.

"When are we going to get there?" Danny asked.

"If we don't hit any traffic delays it should only be about 4 more hours" Maddie answered.

"4 hours" Jazz said and groaned.

"Look at it this way sis 4 more hours to think of new reasons we shouldn't move," Danny started "just keep them to your self."

Jazz crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the right and stayed looking out the window. Danny turned to his left and also stayed looking out the window too. It didn't take long for boredom to set in and Danny fell asleep with his head resting on the glass. Danny was later awoken by his sister.

Danny ended his trip down memory lane and returned to the present. He's in the van with his family and they have just driven into their new home town, Amity Park.

As they dove through the streets of Amity Park Danny was taking in the sights. He saw a large park, a school called Casper High, an arcade, a fast food place, and an ice cream shop. Further down he saw a mall in the middle of construction and his new school Amity Elementary.

Final the van came to a halt in front of a two story, brick house on the corner of the street. The moving trucks were already there and started moving furniture in.

The Fenton family filed out of the van. Danny was happy to be able to stretch his legs again.

"There it is" Jack announced.

"Not impressed" Jazz said only loud enough for Danny to hear since he was standing right next to her.

After a quick tour so Danny and Jazz knew where their rooms were they started unpacking the boxes from the van.

Danny was carrying a box of his toys up the stairs to his room. As soon as he reached his door he felt the air suddenly become cold. Danny chose to ignore the feeling and walked into his new room.

Danny took 5 steps before he saw an unexpected and abnormal guest. Standing no, floating in the middle of the room was a teen with white hair, glowing green eyes, and transparent. He dropped the box with his mouth falling open.

"Who are you" he said in a shaky voice pointing straight at the white haired teen.

"What you can see me" the teen asked.

"Of course I can I'm not blind" he said.

"But you shouldn't be able to see me I'm invisible" the teen demanded.

"Well, I can see you… and I can see right through you and you're not touching the ground!" he yelled with surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: Isn't little Danny just so cute. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Also Tucker, Sam, and Spook make a short appearance in this chapter. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch.3 Nightly Ghosts

"Danny is everything ok" L Danny's mom asked from downstairs hearing her son yelling.

"There's…" was all L Danny got out before DP flew forward clamping a hand over L Danny's mouth.

"Listen you can't tell anyone I'm here especially my… I mean your parents" DP said and slowly moved his hand away.

"Why shouldn't I tell anyone" L Danny asked.

"Because…," DP thought for a moment "we're friends and friends help friends and it would be a big help to me if you don't tell anyone I'm here."

"We're friends?" L Danny asked.

"Of course we are" DP said.

"Danny!?" he herd his mom called coming up the stairs.

L Danny ran the door and opened it then walked out. Before he closed the door behind him he popped his head in.

"I won't tell" L Danny said the closed the door.

"Danny, sweetie is everything ok I heard you yelling" Maddie said meeting L Danny at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah mom, I was just talking to myself" L Danny as he slipped by his mother to get his other things from the van.

A little later every piece of furniture and boxes belonging to L Danny was in his room. DP stayed invisible and found the movers nor his past parents could see him, yet invisible or not his younger self could see him.

L Danny came into the room carrying in the last box and set it down. DP was sitting on the bed deep in thought.

'How'd I get here, and how do I get back' DP was thinking when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Hey" L Danny said as he pulled DP arm.

"What?" DP asked looking down at his younger self.

"Well, I just thought we don't know each others names and friends know each others names" L Danny said seating him self on the bed next the DP.

"That's true, but I know your name" DP said.

"You do then what's your name" L Danny asked.

Danny thought for a moment on how to answer and decided to tell him the truth.

"I'm Danny Phantom" DP answered.

"Really, that's weird we have the same first name" L Danny replied. "So are you like a ghost or something?" L Danny asked.

"Yeah, something like a ghost" DP said.

"My dad says ghosts are evil, you're not evil are you?" L Danny said inching a bit away.

"No, I'm the good guy, it's just like with humans there's good humans and then there are bad humans the same is for ghosts" DP assured him.

"Why are you here, did you die in this house or something" L Danny asked.

"No I didn't die here and why I'm here," DP paused thinking about that "I followed an evil ghost and I've got to stop him."

"Wow" was all L Danny could say.

Just then Danny's bedroom door was opened by Jazz.

"Who are you talking to" Jazz asked.

"I'm talking to," L Danny started but saw DP shaking his head and waving his hands "no one. I'm talking to no one."

"Whatever" Jazz said. "Mom says we're going to get dinner in 10 minutes" Jazz finished then left the room.

"I wonder what we're having" L Danny said out loud.

DP fell back on the bed.

"You're going to the Nasty Burger and you'll have a burger and fries" DP said from memory not thinking about what he was saying.

"How do you know" L Danny asked.

DP realized his mistake, he could tell the truth but he didn't think it was a good idea to tell him he was his future self.

"I'm psychic" DP answered.

"Cool you're psychic, a ghost, and you're after an evil ghost" L Danny said. "You're the coolest friend I ever had; actually you're the only friend I ever had." L Danny said sadly.

DP was about to say something reassuring but was interrupted.

"Danny! Come downstairs we're going out to eat" his mother yelled up the stairs.

"You'll be here when I get back right" L Danny asked getting off the bed.

"Yeah, I really don't have any place to go" DP said.

"You promise" L Danny said in a rather serious way for a 5 year old.

"Promise" DP said, and then L Danny left.

"I don't believe this I'm stuck in the past and being my own best friend, well that explains a few things" Danny said. "I've gotta find that ghost and get some answers." Danny got out before his stomach growled.

"Maybe I should eat something first" Danny said.

Danny phased through the floor and floated into the kitchen. The cupboards had no food and the fridge had only a gallon of milk and some sodas.

This explained why they went out to eat, then a memory came back to Danny and he remembered after they had dinner they went grocery shopping.

"Well, I just have to wait till they get back" Danny said as his stomach growled again. "I'd don't think I can wait that long."

As much as Danny was against stealing he felt if he didn't have something soon he'd collapse. Transforming takes energy, then he flied all the way home after he fought three ghosts plus Black Time, and lets not forget he freaked out when he realized he was in the wrong time. Did you know freaking out takes a lot of energy out of you? On top of that if he didn't find a way back to the present time he'd end up spending a lot of time avoiding his past family and taking care of a hyper active 5 year old self.

Danny was flying to the Nasty Burger thinking about what Black Time said.

"I merely came to evaluate your skills and you are better that I earlier though. I'll go back and destroy you, then I'll return and when I do you won't exist and I can carry out my plans with no one to stop me."

'That's what he said before he opened up that vortex' Danny thought. 'When he said, go back, he meant in time. That's why I'm in this year, but what was that about skills, won't exist, and what he said something about plans.'

Danny was so deep in thought that he almost flew right over the Nasty Burger. Danny landed on the roof and saw he parents old van parked outside. That was before they had the RV and the Toyota that was never used until Jazz got her license and didn't want to drive a vehicle that said not normal and screamed weird.

Danny turned invisible and phased through the roof, staying invisible. He went into the kitchen walking pass minimum wage employees unnoticed, just like a normal day at school, until a cash register worker noticed a burger and coke floating in mid air.

The teen jumped over the counter in surprise screaming at the top of his lungs, haunted kitchen. The rest of the staff shifted from their spots to see the source of disturbance. Once seeing the levitating objects had a very similar response.

Of course at the sound of hearing the possibility of a ghost Maddie and Jack Fenton who were currently eating dinner with their kids, ran into the kitchen yelling ghost while the staff ran out of the kitchen yelling ghost.

Danny had two chooses leave or toy with his parents, wow hard choice.

While Danny Phantom was exiting Little Danny was stuck at the table alone with his sister.

"So much for fitting in and making friends" Jazz said with a sigh embarrassed by her parents' actions.

Danny was about to respond when he say a familiar ghostly figure walking pass the windows.

"Um, I'm going to go get some fresh air" L Danny said quickly as he ran out the door.

DP had finished his burger and was finishing the last of his drink when he heard L Danny's voice.

"Danny, you're the ghost haunting a fast food kitchen?" L Danny asked.

"Not really, I just got hungry" DP said telling the truth.

"I thought ghosts don't need to eat?" L Danny questioned.

"I'm a special ghost" DP replied.

Then they heard a familiar girl's voice come from behind them.

"Danny, who are talking to?" Jazz asked.

"See you back at the house" DP said flying off.

L Danny put on a grin just because he'd made a cool friend and before she did.

"I was just talking to my friend" L Danny said.

"I hate to break it to you but there's no one there" Jazz pointed out.

"Well, he just left" L Danny told his sister.

"I didn't see any one there earlier either" Jazz said.

"Of course not, he can turn him self invisible you can only see him if he wants you to" L Danny countered.

"Whatever" Jazz responded.

In the present

"Danny!" Tucker, Sam, and Spook as said at once.

"Where'd they go?" Sam said in shock.

"Got me" Tucker said in a similar state.

Then Tucker thought of something.

"What are we going to tell his parents?" Tucker said.

"What, we can't tell his parents what should we say? O hi Mr. and Mrs. Fenton you're probably wondering where Danny is well Danny was fighting a ghost. How you ask well didn't he tell you he's really the ghost kid? Well any way as he was fighting this ghost a weird portal opened and both Danny and the ghost fell in. Where does the portal go you want to know. Well we're not sure, have nice day, bye." Sam said.

"No but if we do absolute nothing his parents will file a missing person report, the police will ask us questions and that sure isn't the story we should tell them" Tucker babbled.

"Let's just call and tell them Danny's staying at my house" Sam said.

"That works" Tucker answered.

'At least one of these two humans has brains' Spook joked despite how worried he was about his partner, Danny.

In the past with Danny Phantom

Danny had home insight but what was also in view on the roof was Black Time.

"Okay buddy I got some questions and you're going to answer them" Danny said landing on the roof behind BT.

"You! But you can't be here" BT yelled turning around and pointing a finger at him.

"Well I am and I want to know how I get back to the future" DP demanded.

"It's a week before any jumps through time can be made but you won't care shortly" BT said.

"And why not" DP asked.

"Because I'm going to kill the younger you and then you won't exist and if you don't exist you can't care also I'll return to the future control the world by controlling time" BT said doing an evil laugh.

"There's just one flaw in your plan" DP said.

"And that's what" BT asked stopping his laughter.

"You can't kill the younger me if I'm here to stop you" DP said.

"Don't think you being here is going to help," BT started "in fact here comes you right now, watch as I destroy you."

Danny looked down at the street and sure enough he saw the van coming this way.

"O no you don't" Danny said as BT fly forward towards the van.

Danny intersected him and shoots him with a plasma blast sending him half way across town.

"I'll be back" BT yelled at Danny as he disappeared.

Danny hovered for a second before tuning intangible and fell through the roof into Danny's room.

Danny heard the sound of some one running up the stairs as he sat on little Danny's unmade bed. The door was flung open really fast and standing in the frame was L Danny looking very excited.

"That was so cool I saw everything! That has to be the coolest thing I ever saw!" L Danny nearly shouted.

"Shhh," DP said as he floated pass L Danny and closed the door "You want every one to hear."

"Sorry, it's just it's not every day I make a new friend who's flying over my house blasting wired looking ghosts" L Danny said following DP as he flew back to sit on the bed.

"You saw that," DP said sounding worried "Please tell me your parents didn't see me did they?"

"No, they were to busy talking," L Danny said "I almost told them but then I remembered what you told me about friends helping friends and if we're friends I'll help you by not telling my parents just like you asked me too!"

"That's a relief" DP said.

"Hey, don't friends play games together?" L Danny started all excited. "I've got lots of games there're in one of these boxes."

L Danny looked around at his room full of boxes trying to figure out what one they would be in.

"I don't remember being this hyper" DP said.

"You say something?" L Danny said turning around to look at him.

"No, nothing important" DP said.

"Well we can play a long game if you want; mom and dad are in the basement doing who knows what and since its summer and I don't have preschool tomorrow I can stay up late." L Danny said to his friend.

"Sure so what games do you have?" DP asked L Danny kneeling down to be eye level with him.

"Help me look through the boxes to find them and you'll see" L Danny said opening the nearest box.

After going through about five boxes DP heard L Danny call out, found them.

"So Danny Phantom see anything you want to play" L Danny asked as DP came over to look into the box.

"Please just call me Phantom, no need to use my full name" DP said looking in the box full of games.

"Can I call you DP" L Danny asked.

"Never been called that before but sure" DP answered.

"How about this" L Danny said pulling a deck of cards made to play old maid.

"Sure, I use to love that game I can't remember why I stopped playing it?" DP said to him self.

About ten lost games later DP was getting another piece of his memory back.

"Now I remember why, Tucker and Sam always beat me I never won a game playing them" DP said as L Danny proclaimed another won game.

"Who are they?" L Danny said shuffling the cards again.

"Just two friends of mine" DP answered.

"Will I get to meet them, are they ghosts like you, can they play with me too?" L Danny blasted DP with all those questions saying them as fast as he could.

"The answer to all is no" DP answered.

"How come, you don't want me to meet them" L Danny asked.

"It's nothing like that it's just I'm not going to see them for a week so I can't asked them it they want to meet you" DP said.

"Why they go out of town for a week" L Danny asked again.

"It's complicated" DP said with no idea of how to answer it differently.

"That's what Jazz tells me a lot, why do older kids always say that to younger kids" L Danny said.

"Well, why do little kids like you always ask so many questions" DP asked breaking the pattern of L Danny asking and him answering.

L Danny hung his head like his was embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad, so you want to beat me in another game" DP asked.

"I'm kinda getting board of cards lets play something different" L Danny said.

"Okay what do you suggest we play" DP asked.

L Danny raised his head and looked up at DP with a big grin.

L Danny put on a pouting face as DP once again sent one of L Danny's pieces back to the beginning.

"Big mistake changeling me at my best game" DP said.

"How did you get so good at playing Trouble" L Danny asked.

"I get into a lot of trouble" DP said.

"Danny" came his mother's voice from the stairs.

DP went invisible anticipating his past mother to come into the room.

"Danny it's almost midnight time for you to go to bed" Maddie said as she opened the door. She spied the game on his bed and asked "Playing a game against your self again?"

"Yep, maybe I'll beat my self" L Danny said getting off the bed.

"You're going to have to finish in the morning it's really late, brush your teeth then right into bed" Maddie said with a smile as she left.

20 minutes later L Danny was dressed in his blue pajamas and was settling into bed.

"Well, if you need me I'll be on the couch downstairs" DP said as he stared to leave.

"Why do you need to go downstairs" L Danny said throwing off his covers.

"Because I need to sleep and I can't sleep in here" DP informed him.

"Of course you can, you can sleep on the floor you can use my quilt and my extra pillow" L Danny said trying to get his new friend to stay.

"Tempting but I think I'll find the couch much more comfortable" DP said.

"But" L Danny started but was cut off by DP.

"You're a big boy you can sleep in your own room alone" DP said.

"But" L Danny tried again.

"You, bed, now" DP snapped.

L Danny pulled his covers back on lied down and closed his eyes.

"Good" DP said before he turned off the lights and phased through the floor into the living room.

As soon as DP was out of the room L Danny opened his eyes and looked around the room. When found DP was no longer in the room with him he laid back down and hugged his stuffed Ghost, he named Mr. Boo, tighter.

DP was having a peaceful sleep despite he was sleeping on the couch when it was interrupted by a scream from upstairs.

DP was up in a flash and realized his ghost sense was going off.

"Great" DP got out before flying up phasing through the ceiling into L Danny's room.

DP was not prepared for what he found. L Danny was sitting on the floor his legs tangled in his bed sheets and Black Time pulling his sword out of the bed's head rest.

BT was making his move toward L Danny.

"O no you don't" DP said flying forward and into BT knocking both of them through the wall and outside.

"You pest, you are only delaying the inedible" BT said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" DP replied "Now do I need to kick your butt again."

BT shot forward at DP with his sword. DP went intangible and BT went through him. DP turned to BT as and shot three plasma blasts but BT dodged all three.

"I'll be back you can't win" BT said and flew off.

"Not much for a fight" DP said watching him disappear.

While DP was fighting BT the Fenton family came to see what the scream was for.

"Danny what's wrong" Maddie said worried as she and Jack stood in the doorway of L Danny's room.

"I just fell out of bed when I…," Danny gave a short pause thinking up a lie "had a nightmare about ghosts."

"Nightmare ghosts of course" Jack satiated.

"What's going on" said a tired voice with a yawn from behind Jack and Maddie.

The scream had woken up Jazz and being the good big sister she was decided to see what it was for her self rather then just leaving it to her parents.

"Danny is being haunted by nightmare ghosts" Jack said with excitement.

Jazz rolled her eyes and said "Well, now that I know it's nothing serious I'll be going back to bed."

"Jack, Danny just had a normal nightmare let's go back to bed" Maddie said to her husband.

"But what if the ghost comes back" Jack protested as his wife pushed him toward their own room.

"Danny you going to be okay" Maddie asked before leaving.

"Sure mom" L Danny said crawling back into bed.

DP flew back into the room just as Maddie and Jack left.

"Going to sleep on the couch again" L Danny said to him.

"Okay maybe I should have slept in your room" DP said.

A few minutes later DP found him self on the floor wrapped in L Danny's quilt.

'This is going to be a really long 6 more days" DP said.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed please review. And as a special feature the next chapter has DP getting to further know his younger self and L Danny gets settled into his new house with annoying Jazz.


	4. Chapter 4 imagine that

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: Isn't little Danny just so cute. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch.4 Imagine that

"Phantom! DP! Come on wake up!" came a high pitched voice above him.

"I don't want to go to school" DP said half asleep.

"School, it's summer and you're a ghost," L Danny started "Do ghosts need to go to school?"

DP shot up forgetting where he was in his half asleep state. He took one glance at the figure in front of him and remembered every thing. After that he found the pain in his back from sleeping on the hard floor.

"Looks like one of us slept well" DP said.

"Why wouldn't I, no ones going to hurt me with a superhero like you around" L Danny said.

"What time is it?" DP said rubbing his sore back.

"It's 8 I tried to wake you up at 7 but you were sleeping like a rock" L Danny responded.

"You woke me up before 9 during the summer" DP yelled rather unhappy.

"Good thing it's not Saturday other wise by now you would of missed most of the Saturday morning cartoons" L Danny said not noticing DP's unhappiness. "Here," L Danny said holding out a plate of donuts and a glass of milk "You missed breakfast so I brought you some, I didn't know what kind of donuts you liked so I brought a lot of different kinds. Jazz thinks I'm eating them all my self."

"Thanks" DP said taking the plate and glass.

"When you're done you can help me" L Danny said.

"With what" DP said before stuffing a whole donut in his mouth.

"Mom wants me to start getting unpacked" L Danny said sitting on his bed.

DP looked around at all the boxes in the room and responded "We're going to be here awhile."

"Where should I put the books" DP asked holding a stack of children's books in his arms.

"I guess on the middle shelf" L Danny said.

"I think I'll put them on the bottom shelf" DP said.

"But I said the middle, I want to put my stuffed animals on the bottom" L Danny said.

"You'll thank me when you're trying to get something off the middle shelf you can't quit reach and a stuffed animal falls on your head and not a book" DP said.

"True" L Danny answered.

DP took a look at the clock on the nightstand "It's already past noon."

"Yeah, you hungry for lunch" L Danny asked.

"Sorta, why are you" DP responded.

"Yes, hey I can make PB&J sandwiches, what do you want to drink with yours?" L Danny said very fast.

"Uh a diet Pepsi" DP answered.

"Sure" L Danny said running out of the room.

"Are all five year olds this hyper" DP said to him self.

In the kitchen L Danny was busy spreading peanut butter on slices of bread while standing on the tips of his toes. Just then Jazz walked in.

"You know you could have told me you were hungry and I could have made you a sandwich," Jazz started "it would have been easier."

"I can do it my self I'm not three" L Danny said demanding like.

"You may not be three but do you really think you can eat two" Jazz asked coming up behind her brother as he put the slices with jam together with the peanut butter slices.

"Only ones for me" L Danny said.

"Really then who's the other one for" Jazz asked.

"My new friend" L Danny answered.

"Danny we've been here a total of one night and half a day where'd you get a friend" Jazz said not believing her brother.

"He was the guy I told you about last night" L Danny said getting two sodas from the fridge.

"The invisible guy that you can only see if he wants you to?" Jazz asked.

"Yep" L Danny answered.

"Danny as your sister I feel it's my duty to tell you that's humanly impossible for some one to be invisible" Jazz said.

"Well, his not human he's a ghost" L Danny said.

"A ghost" Jazz said skeptical.

"Did some one say ghost" Jack yelled fling the door to the basement open.

"No I said a… um…" Jazz said trying to think of an excuse.

As Jazz was busy with trying to think up a lie L Danny left for his room with the drinks and sandwiches.

"Did I hear dad yelling ghost" DP asked as L Danny entered the room.

"Yeah, I was telling Jazz about you and she said ghost and my dad goes a little crazy when hears some one say that word" L Danny responded.

"You told Jazz but you didn't tell my…I mean your dad about me right" DP asked.

"Don't worry I didn't tell my dad" L Danny answered.

"Good" DP responded.

After they both have had lunch it was about 1:00.

"It's already 1:00 it's time for my favorite show" L Danny said seeing the clock and then grabbed DP's hand running down stairs into the living room.

He let go of DP's hand and quickly turned on the TV and lay down on his stomach in front of it. DP just turned invisible and sat him self on the couch.

After about ten minutes DP was going crazy a 15 year old can only watch so much of a preschool program.

"Don't you watch something mindless and violent" DP asked.

"Like what" L Danny said not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"Like anything but this" DP almost screamed.

L Danny was completely ignoring him. DP sighed and Jazz walked in.

"Thanks for the help little brother. You sneak away while I have to think of a way to get away from dad and not get a long talk about ghost." Jazz said.

"Whatever" L Danny said from on the floor.

"You and your stupid imaginary friend" Jazz said walking off.

"Stupid" DP said. "I'm not stupid enough to not do this" DP said throwing a pillow at Jazz hitting her in the back of the head.

"Ow" Jazz said then turned around looking at L Danny who hadn't moved an inch. "I don't know how you did it but some how you did it, and don't try and blame it on your imaginary friend!" Jazz yelled stomping off.

"What's her problem" L Danny asked.

"I don't have a clue" DP said.

"And she thinks you're my imaginary friend" L Danny kind of asked that.

DP just said "Well, imagine that."

A/N: Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 What does Jazz know

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: Here's something to be thankful for a new chapter. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch.5 What does Jazz Know?

After a tortures two hours of watching preschool programming DP was ready to scream. Luckily for him his younger self had no interest in the next few programs on.

"Well guess we should back to unpacking" L Danny said turning off the TV.

"And while we're at it lets bring some much needed variety of shows that aren't staring puppets" DP said.

"What's that suppose to mean" L Danny asked.

"It means for my sanity it's time to out grow those preschool programs" DP answered.

"Okkkay" L Danny said not really catching what DP was getting at.

"Finally just two more boxes and we're done" DP said as him and L Danny were continuing unpacking upstairs.

"Danny, Jazz, Dinner" came the call from their mother downstairs.

"Looks like we'll have to finish those after dinner" L Danny said. "By the way since you're psychic what are we having for dinner?" L Danny asked stopping at the door.

DP thought for a moment then answered "ham sandwiches."

L Danny went down stairs to get his dinner. Jazz was setting the table, Jack was at the table already with a ghost hunting invention in hand, and Maddie was getting the ham and bread out of the fridge.

"Mom you don't mind if I eat in my room?" L Danny asked.

"Sure but why?" Maddie asked her son.

"Uh…Jazz is being mean to me" Danny said pointing at Jazz.

"What!" Jazz said turning her head to look at Danny.

"Jazz what did we tell you about getting along with your little brother" Maddie said stopping for a moment to look at Jazz.

"He's lying" Jazz said. "He hit me with a pillow."

"You said me and my friend were stupid" LD said with poor grammar use sage.

"Jazz, Danny I don't…." Maddie stopped mid sentence "Danny you have a friend already? Where did you meet him you haven't been out of the house all day?"

"Um…" LD started.

"It's this imaginary friend that's invisible" Jazz answered "That's so lame brother."

"See that's why I don't want to eat at the same table as her" Danny yelled.

"And don't want to eat at the same table with you" Jazz yelled back.

"Enough out of both of you" Maddie said "Both of you can eat in your rooms until you two can get along."

Later both Jazz and Danny went to their rooms with their sandwiches.

With the force at which LD opened the door and closed it DP gathered something was wrong.

"I may regret this but want to tell me what happened" DP asked.

"My stupid sister, sometimes she is just so annoying" LD answered putting his plate holding two sandwiches on the bed and placing his large cup of milk on the night stand.

"Yeah, sisters are like that" DP said starting his sandwich.

"Good thing I have a friend like you" LD said "and we'll be friends forever."

"Danny forever is a long time" DP said looking down sorry for what he needed to tell him.

"What's that suppose to mean? You're not goanna leave me are you?" LD asked in a desperate plea.

"Danny I'm here for this week and this week only" DP said.

"Why" LD replied on the brink of tears.

"What would you say if I told you I could get you two new friends?" DP asked in a complete change of subject.

"What" LD asked confused by DP's answer.

He turned his head toward DP, a questioning look on his face.

"I'll get you two new friends before I leave" DP said.

"How" LD said.

"Don't worry, leave everything to me" DP answered. "Now eat your dinner." DP said.

"So" LD asked watching DP pace the room an hour later.

"I'm thinking" DP responded. "Why don't you go take the dishes back to the kitchen, I'll think of it by then."

LD left with the empty plates and glass while DP continued to think.

DP was trying hard to remember how and when he meet Sam and Tucker, it was only ten years ago but when you think about it, it was a long time ago.

He heard the door slowly open signaling LD's return.

"Some of its coming back" DP said softly "I got it" he shouted.

"You got what, you thought of a way for me to make some new friends" LD asked with excitement.

"Yep" DP responded.

"Tell me, tell me the plan" LD begged.

"Okay just get your parents to take you to the park tomorrow and I'll handle the rest" DP said.

DP couldn't remember the exact day he met either Sam or Tucker but he knew it was in the park.

Day 3

The next day was not going to be the day LD was going to meet his new friends.

The skies were covered in clouds and the rain poured on objects below.

"It's getting really bad outside" DP said looking out his window.

"Mom promised if it's nice tomorrow they'll take me" LD replied.

"So what should we do till then?" DP asked.

"Breakfast" LD responded.

"You sure you should leave my room you said you didn't want my parents to know you're here" LD said to DP as they walked downstairs.

"What part of invisible do you not understand" DP said.

"But I can see you" LD said.

"You're the only one who can see me when I'm invisible" DP responded.

They walked into an empty kitchen.

"Where are mom and dad?" LD asked.

"Down in the basement turning it into a ghost hunting lab" Jazz said walking in from behind.

"Cool" LD responded.

"Cool! O no mom and dad have already polluted your mind with all this ghost nonsense" Jazz yelled.

"What's wrong with ghosts?" LD asked.

"Ghost don't exist Danny" Jazz informed.

"So she says" DP said only loud enough for LD to hear.

LD started to giggle but stopped when Jazz turned to look at him.

"What's so funny?" Jazz asked.

"You said ghosts don't exist and it's so obverse they do" LD said.

"Really what proof do you have?" Jazz questioned.

"DP said they're real and he's a ghost I think he would know" LD said.

Jazz started to ramble on about the reasons why ghosts couldn't exist and how Danny shouldn't be using his imaginary friends as an outlet for his own beliefs and ideas. L Danny wasn't listening to a word she said and not just because the learned how to tune her out. It was because DP was standing behind her doing a goofy imitation of her.

LD couldn't hold it any longer and he burst out laughing.

Jazz stopped mid-sentence when he stated to laugh.

"Now what?" Jazz asked.

You'd have to see it to get it" LD started ", but you can't because he's invisible."

Jazz gave a frustrated groan and left the kitchen.

"What's her problem" DP said.

"I don't know" LD replied.

"Cereal?" DP said holding up a box.

"Love some" LD said holding out a bowl.

Later that day

"Nothing like some violent TV" DP said.

"Why does Robin keep saying weird things like 'O golly gosh Batman' or 'Holly pancakes Batman'?" LD asked.

"I didn't know when I first saw this show and I still don't know" DP said.

"There's a lot of violence in this show mostly punching" LD said "I'm not sure I should be watching this."

"You'll learn to like it it's much better than those other shows you watch" DP said. "Also you're other friends like this show."

LD was going too responded when he began to sniff the air.

"I smell fresh cookies" LD said.

"Mmmmmmmmm, good old fashion chocolate chips before she started experimenting and made chocolate, caramel whatca macalits" DP said.

"She, She who?" LD asked.

Doesn't matter, never mind" DP answered.

L Danny didn't catch the last half as he was already heading for the kitchen.

Danny being a 5 year old was distracted by sweets.

DP followed LD to the kitchen.

Maddie was already taking the cooling cookies off the tray and onto the cooling tray.

LD reached out for a cookie but Maddie slapped his hand away.

"Danny you know cookies are for after dinner" Maddie said.

"But I want one now" LD whined.

"No" Maddie responded.

"Not just one" LD begged.

"Danny you can wait till dinner" Maddie said.

"But dinner is like a gazillion hours away" LD whined again.

"Danny that's not even a real number and we're having dinner in 4 hours." Maddie as she put the now cool cookies in the cookie jar. She then got a chair to stand on and placed it up and on the top of the fridge so LD couldn't reach and put the chair back then went back down to the basement.

"I want a cookie now" LD said stomping his foot.

"If only you were a few feet taller or had a ladder, or could fly" DP said now standing behind him.

"I can't," LD started "but you can" LD said a mischievous grin on his face.

"Are you implying that I fly up there and get the cookie jar for you?" DP asked looking down at his younger self.

"Uh, yes" LD said after thinking over DP's words.

"Can't argue with that" DP said.

DP slowly rose off the floor floating to the top of the fridge. He picked up the cookie jar and came back to the floor. DP opened the jar and lowered it for LD. LD's hand dove right in. He had just pulled one cookie out when a sudden bang from the basement surprised both Danny and his younger self. But with ghost powers the sudden noise made DP's arms go intangible and the cookie jar slipped right through his hands and shattered on the floor. DP heard footsteps coming to the kitchen and quickly turned invisible.

Jazz came running in looking at Danny with the cookie in his hand to the broken cookie jar on the floor.

"Ooooo you're going to be in so much trouble" she said.

"But I didn't do it" LDanny started.

Then the sound of some one running up stairs could be heard. Then the basement door flew open and Maddie walked out.

"What broke?" Maddie asked.

Jazz not wanting to miss seeing Danny get in trouble pointed to the broken cookie jar. Seeing the cookie in Danny's hand and the broken jar on the floor Maddie turned to Danny with an angry mother look.

"Danny what did I say about the cookies" Maddie said looking down her son.

"But I didn't do it" LD tried again.

"Danny I won't have you lying" Maddie said.

"Face it little brother you're in so much trouble" Jazz teased.

"But I didn't" LD stared "It was Danny Phantom."

"Who's that" Maddie asked.

"It's his stupid imaginary friend" Jazz said.

"He's not imaginary" Danny demanded.

"Then how come no one but you can see him" Jazz asked.

"Because he's a ghost really Jazz you just don't get it" LDanny yelled.

"Did some one say ghost" Jack yelled after he rushed up the stairs and the mention of a ghost.

Jazz slapped her forehead like saying not again. Danny did the same but for a totally different reason. He just blew it, he just told his parents about Danny Phantom after his promised he won't.

"I didn't say ghost" both LDanny and Jazz said at the same time.

"Danny ghosts aren't something to lie about" Maddie said to him.

LD was in a real fix he didn't like being called a liar but he couldn't tell them the truth other wise he'd brake his promise to DP.

"I didn't do it" LDanny yelled. "I couldn't do it I can't reach that high even with a chair I'd need a ladder."

For once LD was using logic. That did stump his mom, it was true he was too short to reach and there was no way he could climb up there.

"I'd like to say you got the ladder, took down the cookie jar, and then put the ladder back but it's not true on the fact the ladder weights five time as much as you." Jazz said.

"You know I'm not going to stand here and be called a liar." Danny said running off with the cookie still in his hand.

"You're not going to make him tell how he really got the cookie jar" Jazz said to her mother.

"Jasmine there is no logical way your brother could reach that high" Maddie told her daughter.

'But how did he get it' both Maddie and Jazz thought to them selves.

LD opened his bedroom door rather mad at his mother and sister and the same time scared what would happen because of his out burst then running off.

"Sorry, what kind of punishment your mom give you" DP asked already in his room sitting on the bed.

"I didn't get punished," LD said closing the door "I told them there was no way I could do it then I ran off."

"Running works, until they come after you" DP said.

"Called me a liar, it makes me mad when I'm called a liar when I'm telling the truth" LD said.

"Well, have a cookie sweets makes everything better" DP said holding up a napkin full of cookies.

"How did you get those?" LD asked.

"While my…. I mean your sister was keeping an eye on you I swiped them" DP said making a save from almost saying his sister.

A/N: Please review. Next time the Fenton family is going to realize a few more odd things mostly Jazz.


	6. Chapter 6 not going to be today

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: It is so much fun to mess with Jazz. In this chapter I'm seriously screwing around with her. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch. 6 Not going to be Today

A few hours later

LD was lay on his stomach against the floor drawing with his many colored crayons. DP has fallen asleep on the bed completely stretched out taking as much space on the bed as possible.

"Danny, Jazz, dinner" Maddie yelled up the stairs.

DP was awoken from the sudden yell. He stretched out and gave a yawn.

"Hey, should be going down to dinner" DP said noticing LD hadn't moved from his spot.

"After what happened earlier I'd rather not" LD started "besides I'm kinda full from the cookies."

"Come on I bet they forget all about it" DP said.

"My Dad would forget about something like that but not my sister and mom" LD said.

"Well, you can always do what I do when I want to avoid my parents" DP said with a smile.

"What" LD asked looking at DP?

"Wait till everyone's asleep and then get something to eat" DP answered.

"What if they come into my room" LD asked.

"Simple, pretend you're asleep" DP informed.

They heard footsteps coming from the stairs.

"And now would be an excellent time to practice this tactic" DP said.

LD crawled to his pillow and lay down closing his eyes pretending to be asleep.

"Danny aren't" was all Maddie got out as she opened the door and thought Danny was asleep.

Maddie closed the door as quietly as she could and left.

"She's gone" DP said from the foot of the bed.

LD throws off the covers and climbed out of bed.

"We just keep doing this all day" LD asked.

"No" DP answered just till everyone else is asleep."

The rest of the night playing games with each other, keeping quit so no one knew LD was awake.

"Everyone's asleep let's go" DP said.

"There's no way will get down the stairs with out some one waking up. The stairs kinda creak" LD started. "My dad sleeps like a rock and Jazz sleeps with one of those tapes with sea noises on it but mom is a little sleeper she hear us."

"Just hold my hand and will phase down stairs" DP said holding out his hand.

LD just looked at DP questioning.

"Don't worry" DP said.

LD took his hand and DP turned them both intangible. LD gave a gasp as he saw himself slowly go throw the floor. LD closed his eyes slightly afraid and when he opened them again he was floating above the kitchen table.

"Cool" LD said in an aw kind of way.

DP and LD slowly floated down to the floor. Once safely on the ground DP let go of LD's hand.

"That was so cool" LD shouted.

DP quickly clamped his hand over his younger self's mouth.

"Shhhh" DP started "Part of sneaky is being quit" DP finished listening to see if any of the Fenton family awoke from LD's out burst.

"Sorry" LD apologized in a whisper.

"That's ok every ones still asleep" DP informed "So what do you want to eat?" DP asked.

"You think they deliver pizza this late" LD asked.

"No they don't and I think a door bell may wake up your family" DP said.

"Well, you know how to make hot dogs" LD asked making that his second option in preferred dinner favorites.

"That I can do" DP answered "You get ketchup and buns, I'll get the pot and dogs."

DP dropped four hot dogs into the boiling water and sat down at the table waiting for them to cook.

"I prefer hot dogs on the grill" LD said.

"Well unless you want to get out the grill this will have to do" DP replied.

"I said I prefer hot dogs on the grill but this is ok too" LD admitted.

Both LD and DP ate their hot dogs quietly before DP phased LD back to his room and they both went to sleep.

Day 4

All the Fenton family minus Danny was in the kitchen.

"Mom why are there hot dog buns and ketchup on the table" Jazz asked noticing the strange items to have on the breakfast table.

"We're having hot dogs for breakfast" Jack exclaimed.

"But I had hot dogs last night" LD said finally coming into the kitchen.

"Danny you don't even know how to work the stove" Jazz said as LD was going around the kitchen grabbing items for breakfast.

"Danny you shouldn't play with the stove you could hurt your self" Maddie said to her youngest.

"But I didn't use the stove Danny Phantom did" LD whined.

"I don't know which is worst you blaming things on your imaginary friend or the fact you couldn't come up with a more creative name for your imaginary friend" Jazz rambled on.

"Well tell your friend Mr. Phantom to be careful when using the stove" Maddie said tuning out Jazz.

"Okay" LD said finally collecting all his items for breakfast consisting of a bowl, 2 spoons, a quart of milk, and a box of cereal.

LD then left the kitchen and processed to his room.

"Mom you shouldn't encourage him with his imaginary friend" Jazz said realizing that her mother pretended to believe in the imaginary friend Phantom.

"O come on Jazz it's perfectly normal for him to have an imaginary friend" her mom informed. "Besides you had an imaginary friend when you were four remember."

"Yeah what did you call her" Jack finally spoke up form the table. "Brainy Betty that was it."

"I remember you always had us take you two to the library, you played dress up, and had those cute little tea parties" Maddie said remembering her daughter's younger years.

"You even invited your brother to some of them;" her father started in again "put an apron or hat on him and sometimes even put him in one of your dresses."

"You know you shouldn't have put dresses on your brother and braid his hair" Maddie said remembering the rather odd clothes and hair styles Danny had on at Jazz's tea parties.

"Danny never told me to stop or not to do it" Jazz said trying to sound innocent.

"He was two he was just learning to speak and he didn't have any clue that what he was wearing was wrong" Maddie informed.

"O my god" Jazz started "I might have ruined his little psyche, I need a therapy book" Jazz said running out of the kitchen to her room to get one of her therapy books.

Up in Danny's room LD walked in carrying all the items as best he could. Phantom rushed over and relieved LD of a little of his load.

"Thanks" LD said "Hope you like fruit loops."

"Sure do ate them for most of my childhood and still do" DP said.

'I also happen to know one' DP said in his head.

"Good cause it was either that or total" LD said.

"Hey where's my bowl" DP said.

"I couldn't carry two bowls I'll get another one while I get the orange juice" LD said getting ready to leave again.

"No I'll get it, I can do it faster" DP said phasing through the floor.

"That is so cool" LD said watching DP disappear through the floor.

DP showed up down stairs right in the middle of the family reminiscing about Jazz's imaginary friend. He just shrugged and started filling two glasses with orange juice and getting another bowl. No body seemed to notice glasses; a carton of orange juice and a bowl float around with nothing holding them up.

Suddenly Jazz shouted out something about a therapy book and ran off. DP shook his head saying typically Jazz as he took the glasses and bowl up stairs.

As DP and LD were finishing their breakfast LD asked "So what are we doing today?"

"You're supposed to ask your parents to take you to the park remember" DP said.

"That's right, you were going to help me meet some new friends there" LD said jumping of the bed to go down stairs and ask his parents to go to the park.

Little Danny came walking into the kitchen as the rest of the Fenton family was just finishing breakfast. Jazz had gone back upstairs to get a book and had returned downstairs to read it. His dad was scraping the last bit of cereal out of his bowl. The he singled out his mother at the sink and move in for the kill.

"Mom" he said coming to stand next to him.

"Yes honey" She said looking down at her son.

"Can you take me to the park now" LD asked.

"No I'm sorry but your father and I are getting really close to finishing the lab." She started. "And if we keep working we'll have it done by dinner."

"But you promised yesterday you'd take me if the weather is nice" LD almost yelled. "Have you looked outside its warm and sunny it's good weather to go to the park."

"I'm sorry Danny but your father and I really want to finish this" Maddie said to her son.

"But you promised and aren't you one always said 'If a promised you don't keep it will haunt you in your sleep.' Danny started.

"And while you under your quilt you will have a conscience filled with guilt" Jazz finished for him looking up from her book only for a brief moment.

"But if it's cards you like to play sneak in at night and sleep all day" Jack recited.

"What do cards have to do with promising to go to the park" Danny yelled getting mad and running up to his room.

The Fentons watched the youngest run away in anger.

"Cards and sleep all day" Maddie said turning to her husband. "Is that what you used the night you said you'd be home by 11 and sunk in at 3 and slept all day saying you didn't feel well." Maddie said with a hint of anger.

"Well" Jack said with a goofy grin on and with out another word ran down to the lab.

DP was looking out the window at the sunny weather when his younger self came in. L Danny had a very sad and defeated look on his face.

"Let me guess it's a no go" DP said.

"Yep" LD answered. "Now what are we going to do?"

"Well is there a game you want to play to take your mind off of it" DP asked.

"Hmm, you know how to play checkers" L Danny asked.

"Of course, why?" DP asked.

"Jazz was teaching me but then she gave up because it had nothing to do with her new interest" L Danny said with a hint of disliking Jazz's new interest.

'She stopped teaching me; I always thought she taught me everything but apparently my memories of this age are not all correct' DP thought to him self.

"So you want me to teach you how to play checkers" DP asked.

L Danny just nodded.

"Okay let's start with what you already know" DP said.

Not more than a few minutes later the checker board with all the pieces in place.

"I think you pretty much got a good idea of how to play the game I don't see what else I can teach you" DP said looking at the board holding their half played game.

"Are we still going to finish the game" L Danny asked.

"Of course, king me" DP said moving one of his pieces.

Jazz worried that her younger brother was suffering a brake down of his small psyche, was slowly cracking the door to his room open to peek in. What Jazz saw was about to make her question any earlier theories.

Danny was sitting on his bed with his checker board that by judging from the position of the pieces he was in the middle of a game but a game with whom? Danny moved one of his pieces into place. Jazz watched as a different piece moved to jump Danny's on its own.

"What was that?" Jazz yelled as she pushed the door open completely.

"What are you talking about" Danny asked trying to act like he had no idea what she meant.

"That checker moved on its own" Jazz said pointing to the checker piece "how'd you do it?"

"I didn't do it, it was Danny Phantom" L Danny said pointing to the spot opposite of him.

"I don't how you're doing all these things but I'm going to find out" Jazz yelled and left.

"She's never going to believe me is she" L Danny asked DP.

"My guess would be no" DP answered. "Where's she going in a rush?"

"When she can't explain something she turns to that psychology show where they use all these big words and then take calls" L Danny explained.

"So you want to finish the game" DP asked to change the subject.

"Uh no you're going to win for sure" L Danny said.

"Fine but you should learn not to give up without a fight" DP said swiping the checkers off the board. "What do we do now?" DP asked.

"Well Jazz has the TV for the next two hours" L Danny said thinking.

"We played every game you have" DP said looking at his stack of board games in the corner.

"What do you do for fun" L Danny asked.

"The thing I do that I find the most fun is flying around" DP said remembering the best part of being a halfa was flying.

"I wish I could fly, I'm jealous at the birds cause they can fly and when they do they seem happy, flying is the coolest thing" L Danny said with longing.

DP looked out the window and got an idea "So you want to come flying with me or not?"

L Danny turned to look him as DP opened the window.

"What, how" a stunted Danny asked.

"Just climb on and hold on" DP said kneeling down implying L Danny climb on his back like a piggyback ride.

L Danny climbed onto DP and his little fingers grabbed the shoulders of his jump suit.

"Ready" DP asked the little boy.

L Danny gave a nod and in the blink of an eye DP shoots out the open window and was soaring through the sky.

L Danny buried his face and held on tighter at the sudden speed obtained.

"Don't worry I won't let you fall open your eyes" DP said felling his younger self's fear.

L Danny did he slowly lifted his head and looked around. He was amazed at the sights. He was high above the houses and felt like every limit put on him was gone. He gasped at the sight and smiled the biggest smile DP had seen on him since they first meet.

This what L Danny need the most to have some fun to forget his problems for now and just have fun and get out.

As DP passed a now finished building he got an idea how to have a little more fun and it involved doing something every kid thinks at one time in their life.

A/N: Please review. Next time the chapter is called flying to mall madness take a guess at what's going to happen.


	7. Chapter 7 flying to mall madness

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: Okay don't any one tell after you read this you haven't thought about how cool it would be to do this. I had so much fun writing this. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch. 7 Flying to Mall Madness

"Hey Danny ever been in a mall, alone, to do what ever you want" DP asked his younger self riding on his back.

"Whatda are you talking about" LD asked.

DP pointed to the now finished mall with a big banner on it saying 'GAND OPENING! Tomorrow'.

"It doesn't look open" LD said still unable to read words more that three letters long.

"That's the point" DP said turning toward the mall.

The two fell toward the mall. DP phased them through the wall on the second floor. LD slipped off DP back and onto the floor. They took a few steps forward before stopping in awe at the size of the building; it always seemed smaller with all those other shoppers walking around. Looking at all the stores a few had their gates pulled down or doors locked like at night. It was probable due to the fact store employees had spent most of the day stocking the shelves with merchandise and most likely be doing it later today and didn't see it necessary to lock if they were just coming back later this evening. Only three small stores still had for lease signs up. This was the only and first mall in Amity Park both Danny's figured all the businesses wanted to get in on the new hot spot of the city.

"So what are we doing here" LD asked getting over his shock of the size of the mall.

"Anything we want so long as we leave things the way we found it when we leave" DP answered.

"Anything" LD asked with a grin.

No more than 5 seconds later did they find them self's running around the mall like kids in a candy store. LD found him self a trampoline store and next thing they know they were jumping from on to the next doing stunts their mother would of forbidden seeing it was rather reckless. DP gathered momentum and jumped through the ceiling and let gravity take its course and fell back through the ceiling much to the amusement of LD.

LD had later found a furniture store and was soon jumping on a bed another thing forbidden by mothers.

With the unlimited amount of energy of a five year old they were moving to one store to the next at light speed.

They dove into a clothing store and started to mix and mach clothes of every fashion that was DP idea. It was funny to think that some of the fashions they were making would actually catch on. LD was pulling clothes from the rack and over his regular clothes while DP phased through the racks and into the insane mix and match work out.

Next they where in a costume store, that was LD's idea. They where pulling on and off masks of every kind, every now and then one of them would jump out from behind something in a new mask sometimes or sometimes not scaring each other. They put out of date clothes that were costumes to make you look like you went through a time warp. DP was dressed as a hippy giving off the peace sign while LD was back in the time of swing, taking of his hat and twirling it on his finger before fashionably flipping it back on his head.

They left the costume part of that store to the props part of the store. While LD wasn't paying attention DP phased into a fake skeleton and made it look like it was moving on its own. LD screamed but as soon as it talked in a rather unspooky voice LD stopped and responded "That's no a very scary voice."

"Says you" DP responded phasing out of the skeleton.

They left that store and LD lead them to a sports store. They were batting baseballs, kicking soccer balls into goals, and dunking basketballs until they got to the wheeled sports part.

"I've always wanted to do this" LD said from the top of a non moving escalator.

"Okay let's do the check list helmet, elbow pads, knee pads, and wrist guards" DP read them off as LD said check to each one as he put them on.

"Here I go" LD said as he pushed of and started to petal the bike to the stairs. LD stopped as soon as the first wheel was on the rim of the first step. Then the whole bike went down the escalator. LD was holding on for dear life but seemed to be having fun at the same time. When his wheels fell off the last step he lost control and the bike made a bee line for the water fountain.

"You okay" DP asked from the top.

LD squirted water out of his mouth as he sat in the water and put on a displeased face before he said "That was great" pulling a grin.

"You think that was great try this" DP said dress in all the same padding but with a skater board.

DP pushed off the floor with his foot toward the escalator but before he hit the steps he reaches down holding the board jumped and slide the skateboard side ways down the railing. At the bottom he dismounted perfectly and rolled to a halt next to LD who had pulled him self out of the fountain dripping wet.

"That was so cool how'd you do that" LD asked with complete excitement in his voice.

"When you hang out with a skate boarding obsessed ghost you learn a few things" DP said.

"Cool, now how am I going to get dried off" LD asked holding up his arms to see just how wet her really was.

"To the hair salon" DP yelled.

They later found them selves in the hair salon with a blow dryer in each hand trying to dry LD off which was working pretty good and LD was dry in a matter of minutes.

"Now what" LD asked now that he was finally dry.

"How about a movie" DP suggested.

"Yeah" LD yelled running off for the small 5 screen movie theater in the mall.

DP may of had a lot of energy fighting ghosts on a daily bases and play with a 5 year old were two totally different things. Danny could use a movie where all he had to do was sit and watch.

DP got the popcorn machine making popcorn and LD was working the soda machines. While LD found seats DP was setting up the movie projector.

Once DP got the projector working he hit on and flew down and took a seat next to LD. DP fell asleep no more than 20 minutes into the move. He woke up at the end of the move by LD shaking him.

"Hey DP the movie's over lets do something else" LD said running out the movie theater once DP was awake. DP needed that nap he felt great now he could keep up with his younger self.

Next thing you know they were sitting in front of a large screen TV with video game controllers in their hands. They had played 7 different games and they were currently on mortal combat.

"This is both mindless and violent" DP said.

"I would have settled for just one" LD said.

"He can be taught" DP announced.

"Finish him" the game said and LD moved in for the finally blow.

"Ha I win" LD said.

"Yeah just lucky this game, I'll have you next round" DP threatened.

After the older Danny had proved his superior gaming skills due to years of experience LD dragged DP to the toy store. When was the last time DP played with toys he couldn't remember? Playing with his younger self dug up a lot of childhood memories. It made him fell kind of sad that he had to grow up and he had done a lot of growing up fast since he got his ghost powers. So really spending time with his younger self was a way for him to catch up on the childhood he was going to miss out on now that he was a superhero and he was going to be childish as possible while he could.

With that decided DP started to really enjoy him self and was as much as his younger self with the toys provided.

With the most important stores over they just went to store to store.

In the electronic store, were every thing was out of date to DP's time; they played with computers, new TV sets and video cameras. While LD was investigating a camera the 20 TV screens behind him displayed DP making weird faces. LD turned around and fell on the floor laughing and once he recovered they were laughing at each other on the TV screens.

A little later they came to the comic store. LD didn't need to read to know what was going on.

"Wish I was a superhero" LD said with a sigh.

Then DP rose from behind a shelf of comics with a white sheet tied around his neck and announced "I'm the superhero Danny Phantom and..." he stated as he throw a smaller sheet at LD.

"I'm his side kick Phantom Kid" LD said tying on the sheet and stood next to him.

It wasn't long before they found them selves in the sports store again and were rollerblading the empty halls of the mall. After some time DP lost track of LD but later found him behind the counter of the movie theater lobby stuffing box after box of candy down his throat.

"Want some" LD asked with chocolate covered face.

"Well one box of snow caps won't hurt but no more for you you'll be to full for dinner and I'm not explaining this to your parents" DP said obviously joking about the parents part but not the no more candy part.

Finally they found them selves in the last store a playground store with pre made swing sets. LD and DP were on a pair of swings just swinging away and wasting time until DP finally saw the time.

"Oh my god is it really that time" he said getting up.

"What time is it" LD asked.

"It's 7 o'clock" he exclaimed "We've been here over seven hours."

"We've got to go I bet my mo… I mean your mom will be coming to get you for dinner soon" DP said making a quick recovery.

LD was once again on DP's back as he flew full speed home. They came in through the window and LD got off his back just in the nick of time.

"Dinner's ready" Maddie said knocking on the closed door before opening it giving time for DP to go invisible.

Danny gave an innocent smile "Okay I'll be down in minute" he said.

Maddie just smiled back and left.

"That was close" DP said turning visible.

"I never had that much fun" LD said "you think we'll get in trouble for being in the mall when it wasn't open."

"No what for we didn't do anything wrong" DP said.

Back at the mall

Security guards and other mall employees were going around picking up items left out of place as DP and LD left in to much of a hurry to put everything back.

None of the workers could figure how a bike ended up in the fountain, why the movie projector was on, or who eat most of the candy. Every one was baffled at the mystery as they tried to fix everything for tomorrow.

A/N: Please review. Next time the chapter we see what Jazz was up to while DP and LD were at the mall.


	8. Chapter 8 TV Psychology Call In

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit boring but this is Jazz we're talking about I'll try and make it up to you by getting ch9 up later today but it my be after 9pm cause that's when I get home from work. I had so much fun writing this. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch 8 TV Psychology Call In

While DP and L Danny were having the time of their life Jazz was sitting in front of the TV. Jazz had become obsessed with psychology since she was Danny's age (5) and her favorite and most informational show was a TV series called Psychology for You. The show was two hours long, the first hour consisted of talking about the topic of the day and the second hour they took phone calls pertaining to the topic.

Jazz having no idea what to make of her brother and needed some time to think and relax, and her idea of relaxing was watching a psychology show.

Jazz lay back on the couch, picked up the remote and in a lazy style hit the on button. The TV flickered to life a comical blaring. The comical ended and cut to the title screen of Psychology for You. Then the screen went to a man about in his mid 30's was sitting at a desk in a rather refined manner.

"Today on our show we will be on the topic of imaginary friends" the man on the screen said.

Jazz shot in to an upright position on the couch think 'just my luck the topic of today is what I need information on.'

The man started into his long lecture of the day's topic.

"Today we'll be talking of a commonly seen topic. Many children have imaginary friends but when does an imaginary friend become a problem or the sign of a problem. The maximum age of when children should loses their imaginary friends at 10.

There can be many reasons why a child makes an imaginary friend. Some children make one when they have no real friends or if all their friends have one. Some use it as a substitute for a family member not spending enough time with them; a parent may be a sibling. Another reason is they are unsure of who they are and use the friend as an outlet of their other side. You can tell a lot about a child by their imaginary friend. For example if they have a sibling named Sandy that's been ignoring them they may think up a friend who is similar to her and give them a name close to the persons original name like Mandy."

As Jazz was listening to professor on TV go on about the topic of imaginary friends she was trying to do her own diagnoses for her own brother's imaginary friend.

'It could be mom and dad, with their sick obsession with ghost they don't spend enough time with him. But Danny Phantom doesn't sound like a parental figure. Maybe it's me ever since first grade I haven't spent that much time with him for the whole year. Danny Phantom does seem like an older sibling taking care of Danny and playing with him. Yet Phantom has no other likeness to me. The only other options are friends or him self. Danny never really talked about friends' Jazz finished her thoughts there.

The professor on the TV ended his lecture and said "Now we will be taking calls from the viewers."

The call up number appeared at the bottom of the screen. Jazz got up and made her way to the living room phone and punched in the numbers. The phone gave a few rings before it picked up.

"You've reached Psychology for You you're number five please hold" the operator at the other line.

Jazz held onto the phone listening to the four people before her ask the professor about their children and their imaginary friends.

"Okay caller five you're on" the professor said.

"Yes my name is Jazz and" Jazz started but was cut off.

"And how old are you Jazz" the professor asked.

"I'm thirteen" Jazz answered.

"I don't think so" the professor responded.

"I'm nine" Jazz tried again.

"Now, now Jazz" the professor said like a mother trying to get her child to tell the truth.

"Okay I'm seven" Jazz finally answered correctly.

"Seven and using the phone already" the professor answered.

"Yeah whatever can we get back to the reason why I called" Jazz said.

"Ah yes what is your question" the professor asked.

"Well my brother, Danny, has this imaginary friend he calls Danny Phantom and ever since he's had him weird things have been happening" Jazz explained.

"You want to give a little detail" The professor asked.

"For starters he wants to eat in his room and always brings extra food with him, there's also when he stole some cookies but the jar was to high for him to reach he'd need a ladder but there's no way he could carry one he's only five" Jazz explained and then continued. "Then the next morning he claims late last night his imaginary friend made him hot dogs. Later I find him in his room playing checkers and of the pieces moved on its own. I guess what I'm asking is it possible my brother is setting things up to make his imaginary friend seems more real and if that's healthy."

"Well it's very normal for a kid of his age to have an imaginary friend but setting up things, for a child his age I highly doubt could orchestrate such a thing" the professor said. "Unless he's a lot smarter than you give him credit for."

"What do you mean" Jazz asked.

"Do you think you're brother is a young genius or have telekinesis" the professor said.

"I don't think so;" Jazz said "he's not that smart and you can't believe in telekinesis."

"Maybe you just haven't noticed because he's been hiding it from you" the professor said "Like I've stated before children with abnormally high intelligence or unique powers will often hid them and use an imaginary friend as an outlet for their abilities. Some kids fear or don't know how to cope with it so they make up some one with these abilities."

Jazz was silent for awhile tuning it over in her head. She then just hung up the phone. 'Danny's just a normal kid and I'm just stressed and seeing things' Jazz thought to her self.

Jazz had spent the rest of the day thinking about her little brother.

It was about 7 o' clock when Maddie came out from the kitchen and announced dinner was ready to Jazz before she went up stairs to get Danny. She got to Danny's door and said "Dinner's ready."

Maddie gave a knock on the door before opening it. She saw Danny was standing next to his open window. He looked at his mom and said he'll be down in a minute and had on that smile when he did something he didn't want her to know. She decided to let it go and went back down stairs to the kitchen.

As soon as Maddie was out of the room both Little Danny and DP started to giggle.

Later Little Danny was downstairs in the kitchen eating dinner with his family.

"So what you two do all day" Maddie asked her children.

"Just done some thinking and did some research" Jazz answered.

"Just… played around" Little Danny said smiling to him self.

"What's playing around" Jazz asked as if implying something.

"You know just doing kid stuff" Little Danny answered.

Unknown to the rest of the family Little Danny's eye was following a white and black blur as it went around the kitchen. The family also didn't notice a bowl and spoon move over to the pot of soup, they were having for dinner, pour some and then become invisible.

"That reminds me it's only four more days till school starts" Maddie just said.

"That right, how do you fell about your first year of school, Danny" Jack asked his son.

"Mom we need to buy school supplies, I need to label all my notebooks and folders, set up my binder, and make sure my pencils are sharpened ready for the minute I'm back in school" Jazz said in a panic of all the preparations she needed to do.

"They're not going to do school work the moment we sit down," Danny said then paused "are they?"

"Probably not in kindergarten but I'm in 2nd grade, it's a very demanding grade" Jazz answered her brother.

"Fine we'll go shopping tomorrow" Maddie announced to calm her oldest.

Little Danny felt DP behind him and then whispered in his ear.

"If we're going out tomorrow can we also go to the park?" Little Danny asked repeating what DP whispered to him.

"How can you think of going to the park when school is only like four days away" Jazz said like thinking he was crazy for thinking about anything other than school.

"Sure we will" Maddie told her son.

"Mom," Jazz whined "That will just take up time that could be better used getting my school supplies ready."

"Jazz honey it doesn't take more than a day to do that" Maddie informed her daughter. "Beside your father and I promised to take him today but totally forgot we owe him" Maddie whispered to Jazz.

"Come on Jazzy-pants we need to get out of the house, and make sure there are no ghosts causing trouble in our new home town" Jack yelled.

Jazz just rolled her eyes at her father.

"Yes I'm going to the park" Little Danny shouted in joy as soon as he entered his room.

"I'm just as happy as you are" DP said to his younger self.

That night when Little Danny went to sleep he dreamed of the possibilities the next day will hold.

A/N: Please review. Next time the chapter LD goes to the park and meets (if you can't figure out the next part I shall send rapid Packer fans to your house! Ha ha ha!)


	9. Chapter 9 friends in the park

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: Here it is the chapter you've been looking forward too. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch. 9 Friends in the Park

**Day 5**

It was a sunny day at just the right temperature. It was the perfect day to be outside and it was killing Danny he was spending the morning in the car and in the mall school supply shopping.

"Okay I've got a different color notebook for all my subjects now I need folders" Jazz said looking at the stake of notebooks in her hands.

"Will you hurry up Jazz, I want to go to the park" Danny said wanting to get to the park as fast of possible.

"Some things never change" DP said, invisible leaning against a shelf holding art boxes, knowing Jazz was just as obsession with school in the future as now.

"The folders are over here, hurry" L Danny said dumping his notebooks in the shopping cart and running in the direction of the folders.

Maddie wasn't sure how her son know where all the supplies were, especially since the mall just opened and he never been here before (if only she knew).

"Speaking from experience if you make Jazz hurry she'll take even longer making sure she didn't miss anything" DP said.

"My sister drives me crazy" LD said standing next to DP with his arms crossed and an annoyed look.

"Talking to Phantom again" Maddie said walking up next to her son making DP do a quick side step so she won't bumping into what she thought was empty space.

"Yep" LD said knowing full well that his mom didn't believe in DP but pretended to any way.

Finally for what seemed like forever for LD they got all their school supplies and left the mall. The van was filled with bags of supplies packed around the two kids and the seats.

DP was following them through the sky. One reason was he was worried his parents may notice an impression on the seat and another seat belt buckled with nothing there. The second reason was he enjoyed flying it relaxed him and gather his thoughts.

"Can we go to the park now" LD asked crammed in the back seat with his sister and supplies.

"Yes, we did say we would after we got school supplies" Maddie said from the front seat.

"Great to the park" her husband yelled making a tight turn forcing the rest of the family to grip their seats.

"What am I going to do at the park" Jazz whined as she rather be at home organizing her school supplies or reading up on some sort of school subjects.

Jazz always had jump start books for what ever grade she was going into only because they didn't give you your text books till the first day of school.

"You could try being quiet and stop complaining" LDanny said to Jazz in the car.

Finally they reached the park and parked on the curb across from one of the main entrances.

LD flung the door open and jumped out as fast as he could. LD stood an the sidewalk bouncing in place in anticipation, he would of walked across the street to the park himself but he wasn't allowed to cross the street on his own.

"Hurry up, hurry" LD said getting more excited when he saw DP landing on the stone wall of the park.

"Calm down Danny it's not going anywhere" Maddie said to her restless son.

LD held his mothers hand as they crossed the street but LD was pulling on his mother's arm trying to get her to go faster.

DP hopped off the wall and flew off to the playground not far inside.

As soon as the Fenton's reached the other end of the street LD ran into the park as fast as he could to follow DP.

"Slow down Danny" Maddie said breaking into a run her self to keep up with her son.

Danny saw the play ground filled with kids and came to a halt.

"Danny don't go running off like that stay where I can keep an eye on you" Maddie said catching up with her son.

"Sorry just wanted to get here as fast as I could" LD said to his mom but not really meaning it as he scanned the area for DP.

"This the place you wanted to go in the park" Maddie asked looking at her son then the play ground.

"Yep" LD answered spotting DP under a tree just off from the play ground.

LD ran off to talk to DP as the rest of the family caught up with them.

"Great he wants us to come all the way here, and he has all these other kids he can talk to and he talks to a tree" Jazz says seeing LD taking to the tree (unknown to her DP was leaning against.)

"He just talking to his friend Phantom again" Maddie explained to her daughter.

"Mom he needs to grow up and get real friends" Jazz said still thinking it wasn't right for Danny to have this imaginary friend.

"Jazz he's still young just let him be there's nothing wrong with an imaginary friend and he'll make real friends soon enough" Maddie told her daughter not understanding her statement toward her brother.

"So what do we do now" LD asked DP.

"First just relax" DP answered.

DP looked over at his family, Jazz sat on a bench to read a 2nd grade jump start book and his parents were at a picnic table looking over what he was sure was some sort of blue prints for a weapon to fight ghosts, some things never change he thought.

"Danny" LD whined shaking DP out of his thoughts.

"Just relax and go play I'll get you as soon as got everything together" DP said scanning the playground.

"You can't let me do this alone, you don't know this but I have a real trouble making friends, I goes okay at first but once they get to know me they don't stay my friends and avoid me" LD in a rather sad way.

DP was about to comfort his younger self when he heard a woman's voice say the name Tucker Foley.

"I'll be right back just wait here" DP said to LD and he flew off.

DP flew over the sand box and on the edge was an African American boy with thick glasses and a red hat. He wore a long sleeve red shirt and tan knee long shorts. His mother was looking down at him with her hands on her hip and an angry look on her face.

"Tucker I told you to stop playing with these silly electronic what ever they are and get some exercise while you're outside" Tuck's mother said pull a bulky electronic out of his hands.

"But mom they're not silly and I didn't even want to be outside" Tucker complained "You always make me come here."

"You're going to be in kindergarten this year it's time you spend time with other kids instead of spending time with things with buttons and wires" Mrs. Foley said. "Here play with this" she said handing her son a red rubber ball then walked away. Tucker dropped the ball and kicked it in anger then chased after it.

'Tucker was and always will be a techno geek' thought DP as he floated over the young Tucker.

Tucker was standing in one spot just dribbling the ball when DP landed behind him. Tucker felt like there was someone behind him and he looked over his shoulder but didn't see anyone. DP watched the ball and in mid bounce pushed it away from Tucker in a general direction he wanted Tucker to go. Tucker seeing his ball his mother gave him bounce off went after it. DP zipped in front of the run away ball and started to walk away dribbling it to make it look like the ball was bouncing on its own and not floating, since he was invisible. DP looked over his shoulder every so many steps to make sure Tucker was following.

"Stupid ball" Tucker huffed tired of chasing his ball across the play ground.

DP was standing only a few feet from LD with Tucker coming along.

"Danny catch" DP call tossing the ball to LD.

LD caught the ball and was standing there for a few moments holding the ball confused as DP disappeared.

"Hey can you throw it back" Tucker said trying to catch his breath standing not far from LD.

"Uh is this your ball" LD asked looking at boy then the ball.

"Yes" Tucker responded.

"Introduce your self" DP said some how getting behind LD with out him noticing.

"I'm Danny Fenton" LD said, after a few seconds DP grabbed his hand extending it for a handshake.

"I'm Tucker or Tuck for short" Tucker said taking Danny's hand and shaking. "Are you new?" Tucker asked.

"Yes, how could you tell" LD asked.

"My parents always take me to the park even though I don't want to so I tend to know most of the kids that come here" Tucker explained.

"How can you not like coming to the park" LD yelled.

"I'd rather be on some new electronic and plus I'm not much for physical play" Tucker explained.

"Weakling" LD exclaimed.

"Am not" Tucker insisted.

"Are too, I bet I could throw this ball and catch it before you" LD bet Tucker.

"Could not," Tucker said then went on to say "I accept your challenge."

Danny throws the ball in some random direction and both boys took off after it.

Tucker was losing badly to the younger Danny but it wasn't long that they completely forget their bet and were just having fun playing together.

A/N: Please review. In the next chapter we know LD meet Tucker but we've got some more kids interesting in making an appearance and I'm not just talking Sam. Now that I said that you're going who stop with the torture.


	10. Chapter 10 enter the Sam

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: I apologize for mixing up the names of the chapters but I fixed it. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch. 10 Enter the Sam

DP was sitting against a tree not far from the two just watching them play. Then DP heard a frustrated sounding groan come from somewhere behind him. DP peaked behind the tree and only a few yards away were three girls.

Two of the three girls wore brown dress shoes. One was dressed in a pink dress with white frilly lace on the sleeves and hem. A pink hat covered her blond hair, pulled back with pink bunny hair clips and with an identical doll sitting next to her. The second girl was dress in a sunny yellow, short sleeved dress with her brown hair in braided pigtails also with an identical doll sitting next to her. The last girl was wearing sneakers, black jeans, and a purple t-shirt with a black cat prowling around the word meow in sliver. Her raven black hair was up in pigtails and sitting atop her head was a hat not matching her outfit. Her hat was a regular straw hat with a yellow daisy attached to it, the brim shading here violet eyes.

No doubt in DP's head this was Sam Manson. She had a rather displeased look on her face sitting on a checkered blanket with the two other girls having a tea party.

DP vaguely remembered Sam telling him about her parents made her play with the kids of their upper class friends and how she hated it.

DP looked around the park for Sam's nanny that had taken care of her till fourth grade. DP didn't see her but was able to pick her parents out of the crowd, her nanny must have been sick. Her parents were both sitting very dignified on a park bench. Mr. Manson was reading a newspaper and Mrs. Manson was looking through a magazine for children's clothes most likely looking for another girly dress to try and put on Sam. Sitting next to Mrs. Manson was a black and purple backpack most likely belonging to Sam and you could see a corner of a muddy pink dress sticking out. Of course Sam's mom kept trying to put Sam in some frilly dress but Sam would find a way to ruin it then change into her choice of clothes. It wasn't till second grade that Mrs. Manson lessened her attempts from every day to once a week.

"Wouldn't this look great on me" the girl with blond hair said holding out a magazine with multiple dresses in it for every one to see.

"What about the one with flower pattern" the girl in yellow said pointing to a flowery dress on the next page.

"Hey Samantha you'd look perfect in the dress next it" the blonde girl responded pointing to a white dress with roses on it.

DP knew that was the last straw for Sam. He lay on his stomach resting his chin on his hands and supporting it with his elbows.

Sam gave a frustrated growl and stood up throwing off her hat to the ground.

"First of all it's not Sammy or Samantha it's just Sam," Sam started "Second I'm not going to wear some girly dress, and I'm sick of play this stupid tea party."

Sam stormed away from the girls that both had the funniest shocked look on their faces.

DP sat up and started laughing at the whole scene, which was a typical Sam. DP's laughter reached Sam's ears and she turned her gaze toward DP. DP stopped his laughing only five seconds later when he realized Sam saw him. They just stared at each other for a minute before Sam got a mischievous smile on. DP was slightly scared by that look but didn't have time to think about as Sam started running toward him. He thought it best if his older self and Sam's younger didn't meet and took off away from Sam.

DP thought he put distance between him and Sam but he looked behind him only see her coming up fast. 'Why did Sam always have to be so physical fit' DP thought.

"Wait a minute, ghost, invisibility, duh" he said to him self smacking his forehead.

DP slipped behind a tree and went invisible. Sam came running up jumping around the tree to corner the prey on the other side.

"Hey where'd he go" Sam said looking around not see DP anywhere "Rats lost him he was so cool I was hoping to talk to him."

Sam's train of thought was lost when she heard a commotion coming from no more than a few yards from behind her.

"Give it back" LD demanded jumping up to reach the ball he was play with earlier.

A younger Dash was holding the ball just out of LD's reach, laughing and Kwan, like a loyal lackey, was standing behind Dash laughing at LD with Dash. Two other of Dash's lackeys were holding Tucker in place by his arms.

DP noticed the scene too and was about to give them the scare of their life's but he didn't get the chance.

Sam jumped on Dash's back and started pulling his hair. Dash dropped the ball and started moving in every way he could to get Sam off. Kwan wasn't sure what to do and the other two boys let go of Tucker to help Dash. Tucker ran to pick up his ball while LD was laughing his head off (and not far away so was DP.)

Dash's goons finally pulled Sam off Dash. The two were holding Sam by her upper arms, Dash was standing in front of her and Kwan was just behind him like Dash's slave.

"You are so dead girly" Dash said.

"You're going to hurt a girl" LD said in disbelief.

"Well" Dash said thinking, for the first time in his short life, was it really cool to beat up a girl.

While he was distracted Sam brought up her foot and slammed it into one of her captures toes. The captor released her in pain, Dash turned to see what was going on.

"Now I think I have to hurt her" Dash said.

A heroic personality, not many people know, in Danny had arisen.

Danny bought his foot to meet Dash's knee "That's for thinking you can hurt a girl" LD said.

"Get him" Dash yelled hopping on one foot.

Kwan made a grab for LD put he dogged and gripped Kwan's arm and bit down drawing blood. Kwan yelled in pain pulling his arm back. LD went into attack mode tapping into a strength he didn't know he had. While all eyes were on Danny, Sam brought down the heel of her other foot into her other captors foot, grinding it in. He released her in pain too, and then she ran to Danny's side. LD grabbed her hand and started to run away with Tucker following but when Dash and goons got over the pain they decide to chase them.

As Dash and his group were trying to go after Danny and company he felt something encircled his ankle and he fell. Dash turned to look what was around his ankle. Dash and his group were frozen in fear because Dash's ankle was being held by a hand coming out of the ground. The hand let go and a figure in black and white emerged from the ground.

"Playing the bully" the figure said "now you should pay for being so bad."

Dash and his group were standing frozen in fear.

DP's hand started glowing green. "This is the part where you run away" DP whispered.

Dash and the group screamed and ran away never stopping. DP started laughing as he saw Dash and his grouping running in fear.

Sam, Tucker, and LD soon as reached the shade of a tree and LD sat down a little tired with all the running.

"You two realize you just took on Dash and his men you're going to be in trouble" Tucker said.

"I thought it was fun" Sam responded.

A/N: Please review. In the next chapter we meet Mrs. Manson and LD encounters a problem for tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11 imagine a phantom

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: I hoped everyone liked the last chapter and here's a chapter where Jazz in getting the better of Danny. It's really funny. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch. 11 Imagine a Phantom

"Your kidding we could of gotten killed" Tucker yelled.

"What are you a wimp" Sam asked.

"He doesn't get much exercise he's usually playing with some sort of electronic" Danny said slowly getting his energy back.

"It's safe" Tucker exclaimed.

"Whatever," Sam answered then turned her attention to Danny. "I'm Sam and thank you for helping me" Sam hugged Danny lifting him to his feet.

"Uh thanks for helping us get Tucker's ball back" Danny said wiggling out of her arms.

Danny got out of her embrace and said "I'm Danny and he's Tucker.

"Isn't Sam a boy's name" Tucker asked looking closely at Sam.

"Well, my full name Samantha but no one calls me Samantha" She told Tucker.

"And what if I call you Saman..." Tucker didn't get to finish.

"If you want to stay on friendly terms with me you won't finish that" Sam said grabbing the front of Tucker's shirt.

Tucker nodded his head and Sam released him. Tucker took a step back and whisper to Danny "She's scary but she could be useful if we see Dash again."

"Are you saying you want me to decide it we should be friends or not" Danny whispered back.

"I guess" Tucker shrugged.

"So you want to be friends" Danny asked Sam not telling Tucker his decision.

"Well you two seem a lot more interesting than other people I've had to hang with so sure as long as you keep him from using my full name" Sam said pointing at Tucker.

"I can do that" Danny answered smiling.

Sam looked over him and noticed something about the way Danny looked. He looked just like the boy she was chasing earlier.

"Do you have an older brother or cousin" Sam asked Danny.

"No why" he responded.

"Well, I was looking for this older boy, a teenager, he looks a lot like you" Sam said then went on. "Except he was wearing a black and white suit, has glowing green eyes, white hair and as I said older looking."

"That's my other friend Danny Phantom" Danny blurted out.

DP hadn't let anyone else see him if he let her see him did it mean something. Did he do it so he would meet her or was it an accident?

"So you know him" Sam asked.

"Yah, he's my friend but I've needed to keep him secret because he's kinda a ghost and my parents are ghost hunters" LD explained.

"Your friends with a ghost" Sam asked.

"Your parents are ghost hunters" Tucker asked much like Sam.

"Yes" LD answered a little uneasy of what their next reaction would be.

"That is so cool" Sam nearly squealed.

"Much cooler than what my parents do" Tucker said.

"You don't think that's weird, that I'm weird" LD asked confused by Sam and Tucker's reaction.

"Of course I think it's wired but that's what makes me like it, you even more" Sam explained.

"You're the weird one" Tucker said looking at Sam.

Sam was about to respond to that when a voice came floating to the trio's ears.

"Sammy, Samantha, where are you Sammy-kins" the voice of Mrs. Manson called out.

"O no it's my mom" Sam yelled then ducked behind Danny trying to hide.

"You're afraid of your mom" Danny asked.

"No she just really gets on my nerves and I hate the names she calls me and she always wants me in some frilly dress or playing tea party with dolls" Sam explained. "Please hide me."

"Sammy there you are" her mother said seeing her trying to hide behind Danny. Mrs. Manson grabbed Sam's wrist removing her from behind Danny.

"I've told you not to leave my sight" Mrs. Manson scolded her daughter. "And who are you?" Mrs. Manson said pointing and looking over Tucker and Danny.

"These are my new friends, Danny and Tucker" Sam said pointing them out as she said their names.

Mrs. Manson looked at them as if they were a threat to her attempts to raise her daughter to be a proper upper class woman.

"What about your little friends you were playing with earlier" Mrs. Manson asked her daughter.

"They're not my friends, they're the people YOU want to be my friends" Sam said back to her mom.

"They're so, and these are so not" Mrs. Manson explained not sure what words she should use.

"Well I'm going to play with them so what you say about that" Sam challenged her mom.

Her mom gave look that gave the answer before she spoke.

Seeing this Danny made a silent plea that something would change her mind and not take away his other new friend, a plea that was answered by a ghostly form.

"Absolutely," Mrs. Manson started before she seems to zone out. "Splendid idea Sam I think their great kids, have fun I'll be over there" Mrs. Manson said with her eyes glowing green a fact all the kids but Danny seemed to over look.

Not waiting for her mom to change her mind Sam grabbed both Tucker and Danny's hand and headed away.

Unknown to both Tucker and Sam DP had intervened. DP knew well that Mrs. Manson wouldn't see to well on letting her daughter playing with two middle class boys. So to make her change her answer he overshadowed her. Sam wasn't much for listening to her mother but Mrs. Manson still had an amount of authority over her but with DP making her mom make a statement like she did Sam could use that against her.

When DP left Mrs. Manson's body she stood there for a moment what just happened was pretty much a blur but she was fairly sure she just gave Sam permission to play with the two boys.

"So you're from far away" Sam said as the trio sat around the sand box.

"I can't spend a two hour drive to my aunt's house without electronics" Tucker informed.

"You've put electronic in to every sentence you've said about your self" Sam told Tucker.

"With Jazz in the van it's hard to spend a 10 minute drive" Danny explained.

They had sat down around the sand box talking about anything that came to mind since Mrs. Manson unknowingly allowed Sam to play with them.

"With my parents 10 minutes is 10 minutes too long" Sam said.

"Is there any one in your family you get along with" Danny asked.

"Well my granny is pretty cool" Sam answered with a small smile.

"How can some old relative be cool" Tucker asked wanting explanation.

"You'd have to meet her to understand" Sam told him.

The sun was being to set and the park was slowly becoming dark and people started leaving.

"I guess I should go find my parents before they spazz about me" Sam said getting up.

"Wait are you doing anything tomorrow" Danny asked.

"Probably just coming here again, why" Sam said.

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, us again" Danny explained.

"Us, what if I was doing something tomorrow" Tucker spoke up.

"You said you're here every day even if you don't want to" Danny reminded him.

"O right I guess I just felt like you forgot about me" Tucker admitted.

"So we'll all meet here tomorrow" Sam asked and both boys nodded their heads. "You won't forget" Sam asked Danny grabbing his hand.

"O that's so sweet" a familiar voice said.

Danny turned around to see Jazz standing there with a smile on. She walked up to Danny and looked down at him and said "You got a little girlfriend" then ruffled Danny's hair.

Danny and Sam looked at each other realizing they were holding hands and released them in sudden realization.

"She's not my girlfriend she's just a girl who happens to be friend" Danny explained to his sister.

"Sure what ever you say" Jazz said in a teasing voice. "Come on mom told me to get you" Jazz continued taking Danny's hand and leading him away.

"So you have fun today" Maddie asked her son.

"Yeah, I've met Tucker he's lived in this city all his life, he knows how the use all these electronics, and he has every kind of video game at his house" Danny was telling his mom.

"And what about your little girlfriend" Jazz said with a smirk on.

"She's not my girlfriend she's just a girl who happens to be my friend" Danny insisted.

"Sure" Jazz said with the same look on her face and arms crossed.

"And does this friend who just so happens to be a girl have a name" Maddie asked her son.

"Her names Sam and she really cool, for a girl," Danny said pausing for a moment then turned to Jazz and said "unlike one girl I know."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean" Jazz asked.

"O nothing" Danny said acting innocence.

"Good for you see you made two new friends" Maddie told her son.

"Great I can't wait to meet them and talk to them about ghosts" Jack yelled while driving.

"Can I go to the park again tomorrow" Danny asked.

"O no, we did what you wanted today but tomorrow we're stay home so I can organize my school supplies" Jazz said.

"Jazz is right we decided to stay home tomorrow" Maddie admitted.

"But I told Sam and Tucker I'd be there tomorrow, and no one asked me when you all decided" Danny complained.

"Well to bad" Jazz just replied.

A/N: Please review. In the next chapter DP plays mail man and a ghostly enemy makes and appearance.


	12. Chapter 12 fly Phantom

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: I can tell by the reviews every one loved a look at younger Sam's kick butt attitude. Now for something completely unrelated. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch. 12 Fly Phantom

The Fenton's were all home and LDanny along with DP were in his room. LDanny was lying on his stomach on the floor scribbling on a piece of paper with a blue crayon.

LDanny gave out a frustrated groan then crumbled up the paper throwing it into the waste basket. "Mom, Dad, and Jazz make this look easy" LDanny said a little angry.

"What are you trying to do" DP asked standing over him leaning in to see what LDanny was up to.

"I trying to write a letter" LDanny answered. Then LDanny turned to DP. "You know how to write right, you do it" LDanny said pushing the paper and crayon into DP's hands.

"Ok but I have to warn you I only got a C- on the grammar portion of my English class" DP said the placed to paper on the nightstand so he had a hard surface to write on.

"Ready I want it to say Dear Sam," LDanny started.

"Wait you're writing this to Sam" DP shouted.

"Well yeah you're not going to go all Jazzy on me and accuse me of her being my girlfriend, because she's not she's just my friend who happens to be a girl" LDanny quickly defended him self.

"I know that it just you kinda caught me by surprise is all," DP assured "Any way continue."

"Right, I'm sorry I won't be at the park tomorrow but my sister had other plans making me cancel mine. So I won't be able to join you and Tucker but here's my phone number it's" LDanny said standing next to DP to make sure he was getting all of it.

"I know the number no need to repeat it" DP said writing down his home phone.

"But how do you know" LDanny asked.

"I'm psychic remember" DP said with a smile. "Want me to write down the address too?"

"Sure I guess and after that I want it to say I'm sorry again, Danny" LDanny finished.

DP folded the letter into thirds and then wrote to Sam from Danny on the outside.

"You want to write one to Tucker too" DP asked.

"Now that I think of it yes, make it say the same thing but were Tucker's name is put Sam and visa versa." LDanny instructed.

DP was feeling a little like a secretary. Once done he did the same thing as he did with the first letter.

"How long will it take you to find their house and deliver them" LDanny asked.

"You want me to fly off and deliver them?" DP questioned.

"Well I don't know their address and even if I did and mailed them they won't get there in time, so how long" LDanny asked again.

"I know where they live no guess work" DP answered.

"How, O psychic duh" LDanny answered his own question.

"Well see you in a few" DP said going intangible and fly off with the two letters.

DP was flying over the city ten years in the past; the city was sure a lot smaller and quieter now than in the future DP thought. He saw Sam's house come in to view and he went to the back of the house and landed on Sam's black steel balcony outside her window. He walk throw the window, he was use to knocking before entering but this Sam didn't know him so that would be a little weird.

Sam was sitting on her bed in a black night gowned looking at book that DP caught the title of as The Big Book of Ghosts. Sam was going to be a hit with LDanny's parents if they knew what she was looking at. Of course Sam couldn't read much yet only being five but she was looking at the pictures inside.

DP got an idea he wouldn't do something like this to the Sam in the future but here he wouldn't get yelled at.

DP suddenly made the book flip through its pages to what looked like to Sam on their own. She dropped the book with an epp, and it fell to the floor closed. DP phased the letter into the book and stepped back. Sam knelled down looking at the book and poked it once to see if it was safe to pick up. When she picked it up and opened it, like a book mark it opened up the page the letter was on. Sam looked at it for a while all she could read on the outside was her name so she knew it was for her. Not able to read every word of the letter she left the room to find some one who could.

"Yes, body slam body slam" yelled the voice of an elder woman that became silent when she heard a knock on the door.

The elder woman hit mute on the remote to the TV and yelled "who is it?"

"It's me, Sam, granny" Sam yelled outside in the hall.

"O come in" Sam's granny answered.

Sam went to the only person in her family that didn't try to make her some one she wasn't, her grandma or as she called her granny.

"Watching wrestling again" Sam asked coming in the room and sitting next to her granny on the bed.

"Yes but don't tell you mother" granny said to her granddaughter.

"Daddy is your son so why is he nothing like you and all like mom" Sam asked granny not understanding why her and granny were free spirits and her dad was not like them at all.

"I guess it skips a generation" granny said then shouted "Yes pin that weakling."

"Granny can you stop watching wrestling and read this letter to me" Sam asked holding up the letter she mysteriously got.

"Hm let's see" granny said taking it from Sam's hand. "It's from some one named Danny, do you have a cute little boy friend."

"No I meet Danny in the park and he's just a friend" Sam told her granny.

"Fine" granny said unfolding the letter and reading the letter out loud. "Sounds like he likes you" granny said finishing reading the letter.

"Give me that" Sam said grabbing the letter and going back to her room.

Knowing Sam got her letter and read it DP flew to Tuckers. DP slowly descended on Tucker's roof estimating at what spot he was over Tuck's room phased throw the roof into Tuck's room. He was levitating right over Tucker on his bed playing with some kind of electronic.

"Tucker are you playing with some electronic" Mrs. Foley's voice yelled to her son's room.

"No mom" Tuck answered lying.

DP slowly came to the floor and stood next to Tucker. Tucker suddenly shivered and stopped play with his electronic to rub his arms.

"Did it just get cold in here" Tucker asked him self.

DP got a grin on his face thinking of messing with Tucker a little. He brought his fingers up to the brim of Tucker's hat and with a swift upward motion flipped Tucker's hat off.

"Hey" Tucker shouted throwing his electric down and sliding off the bed to retrieve his hat.

DP took the electronic from the bed and held it so when Tucker stood up it what would be right in front of his face.

Tucker put his hat back on and got up. The look on his face when he found his electronic floating on it's own in front of him was priceless. His eyes went wide and he let out a girly scream as he shot backward onto his bed. DP giving a silent laugh tossed the electronic on the bed next to Tucker and dropped the letter in his lap; Tuck's eyes followed the letter as it floated down into his lap.

"Tucker, honey what's wrong" Mrs. Foley asked a bit worried about her son as she rushed into his room.

"There's a ghost in my room" Tucker informed her.

"O sweetie there's no such thing as ghosts" Mrs. Foley told her son kneeling next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it light rubs to his upper arm and back again a few times.

"That's what she says" DP said in whisper neither the Foleys could hear.

"What's this" Mrs. Foley asked picking up the letter dropped in Tucker's lap just noticing it was there.

Mrs. Foley stood up and unfolded the letter and read it.

"It had my name on it tell what it says" Tucker asked sliding off the bed to stand in front of his mom.

Mrs. Foley read the letter out loud to her son.

"To bad looks like your new friend Danny can't come to the park to play with you tomorrow" Mrs. Foley said.

Tucker looked really disappointed he really liked spending time with Danny and had been look forward to tomorrow.

After the message was passed on DP took back to the sky and started his fly back to LDanny's house.

DP was only a block from the house when he noticed a familiar figure coming up fast. Black Time was flying through the sky to DP's right. From the looks of it he hadn't noticed DP in the sky too. Well DP was about to change that.

"Hey BT think fast" DP said charging up a plasma blast.

"You again, you are becoming quit annoying" BT said coming to a stop.

The moment he finished his sentence DP fired his plasma blast right into BT's chest. BT was sent back a few feet but stopped him self and returned fire with a black blast. DP tried to doge but was a second to slow and got it in the left shoulder. DP shot another blast at him but he formed the weapon he had when they first meet and blocked it. He then came at DP swing his weapon but DP went intangible and then kicked him in the stomach.

"If you couldn't defeat me back then which was actually the future, what makes you think you can now" DP yelled at him.

"I don't need to defeat you just throw you off your game enough to give me time to get rid of your little defenseless self" BT yelled back.

BT threw his weapon at DP. DP's eyes turned icy blue and he froze the weapon then punched it shattering it into many pieces. Then came flying toward BT. BT shot a huge ball of black at DP, while DP made a move to doge it BT vanished. Seeing he was gone DP raced as fast as he could to his younger self's room.

"That didn't take long" LD said sitting on the floor with various papers with crayon pictures on them scattered around him.

"Good he's not here" DP said ignoring his younger self standing in battle stance facing the window.

"Who?" LD asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Doesn't matter" DP answered knowing now that he was here BT wasn't going to risk attacking Little Danny now.

"Danny, Jazz dinner" Maddie yelled up the stairs to her son and daughter.

"I'm starved" LD said getting up and heading down the stairs knowing DP would help him self.

As the last of the Fenton's entered the kitchen DP phased his head throw the floor which was also the kitchen ceiling.

"Hm take out, took me years to learn to use chop sticks" DP said looking at the cardboard boxes.

Jazz was preoccupied with unwrapping the egg rolls and the two older Fentons were getting cups filled with milk. DP took the opportunity to get his dinner. He phased all the way through and grabbed a box and chop sticks then disappeared to LD's room.

"Hey were the second box of noodles go" Jazz asked coming to the table setting down the tray of egg rolls.

LD just sat there acting as if he saw nothing while the other members of the family stood there for a moment lost for an explanation.

A while later LD came up to his room to see DP using chop sticks to spoon the last of the noodles into his mouth.

"Here" LD said coming up to him opening his hand showing two fortune cookies.

"Thanks" DP said setting down his box and taking a cookie opening it and LD doing the same.

"Mine says tomorrow will be filled with happy memories" DP said reading his then took LD's. "It's says you will meet new friends while keeping an old one" DP said reading it to him.

"I like that" LD said smiling about their fortunes.

A/N: Please review. I bet you were all wondering what happened to BT. Don't think this is the last you've seen of him he'll be appearing more and more as the chapters go on. In the next chapter is called can Danny come out and play make a guess on that clue what it implies.


	13. Chapter 13 can Danny come out and play

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: BT is back with some new tricks. And Tucker a Sam get to know the ghostly presence known as Danny Phantom. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch. 13 Can Danny Come Out and Play

**Day 6 (one more to go)**

The sun came up and shined into the windows of the Fenton house. The yellow ray fell into the sleeping DP's face. He groaned and turned over letting the light hit his back.

"DP, Phantom time to get up we're having bacon and eggs" LD said kneeling on his hands and knees next to DP.

"Danny" Maddie's voice called out.

Upon hearing his past mother headed to the bedroom door DP became wide awake and got out from under the covers then turned invisible.

"Danny come on down to breakfast" Maddie said to Danny opening his door.

"Coming" LD said getting up then Maddie went back down stairs.

"I am so not a morning person" DP said becoming visible again.

"So I've been noticing" LD said to him.

Later DP was sitting on the bed eating eggs already finishing his three strips of bacon.

"Mom thinks Dad is sneaking extra eggs and bacon while she's not looking" LD said walking into his room.

"What does your dad think" DP asked finishing his eggs and went to empty his glass of milk.

"I'm not sure what dad thinks" LD admitted.

"I'm not sure any one knows what he thinks" DP thought out loud.

Not far away Sam was sitting in her parent's cars with her nanny and driver going to the park.

"Um driver before you drop us off at the park can you go to this address first" Sam said leaning on the back of the front seat holding out the letter she got last night for the driver to see.

"Sam I don't think your parents would like it if…" Sam's nanny started.

"They won't mind" Sam responded.

The driver took the letter and started to drive to the written address. The car pulled up to a two story brick house which looked normal at this point in time. Sam opened the car door and with out waiting for her nanny to protest ran out and to the front door of the house. Once at the front door she reached out her arm and rang to door bell.

"Who could that be" LD said from up in his room play go fish with DP.

In her room Jazz was thinking the same thing as were the Fenton adults in the basement.

Maddie put down what she was doing and headed upstairs to the front door followed shortly by Jack. Jazz, LD, and DP (of course only LD knew DP was there) came running to stop at the top of the stairs to see who had come to their house. Maddie opened the door the find a five year old, black haired, purple eyed, girl smiling on their door step.

"Hi Mrs. Danny's mom can Danny come out and play" Sam asked not knowing the family's last name and assuming Maddie would be Danny's mom.

"Um excuse me but who are you" Maddie asked.

"I'm Sam Manson, Danny's friend" she answered.

"Sam" LD yelled from the top of the stairs and started to wave his hand at her.

"Awe it's Danny's little girlfriend" Jazz teased.

"She's not my girlfriend"/ "I'm not his girlfriend" both Sam and Danny said at the same time at hearing Jazz's sentence.

"So this is the Sam I've heard so much about" Maddie said looking between her son and Sam.

"Yes, so can Danny come with me to the park Mrs." Sam started to ask but didn't want to address Maddie as Mrs. Danny's mom again.

"It's Fenton" Maddie helped her out "are you going with your parents?"

"No my nanny is back and taking me" Sam answered pointing behind her to a car Maddie just noticed parked in front of their house.

"Please mom can I" Danny asked coming to the bottom of the stairs to his mom's side while she was talking to Sam.

"Well," Maddie started "Your nanny's going to watch you the whole time."

"Of course" Sam answered with hope rising in her.

"As long as there's an adult present" Maddie answered.

Before Maddie could get another word out Sam grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him to the car.

"Danny be back by 6:00" Maddie called to her son before they jumped into the car.

DP silently flew down the stairs and followed his younger self. He need to keep an eye on LD with it being day 6, time was running out and BT was going to be desperate to finish his intentions.

Sam had nearly dragged Danny into the car and once in the car Danny brought up a little matter.

"Um, Sam you're a… still holding my hand" LD told his friend.

"O, Sorry" Sam said letting go and both got a blush on their face as the car took off.

"Sammy I'm not sure your parents would like this" Sam's nanny said looking at Danny.

"First don't call me Sammy, second mom already know about Danny and didn't object to him yesterday" Sam finished then turned to Danny. "This is my nanny Dawn she's ok."

Danny looked at the woman she was maybe her 40's. Her long hair was put up in a bun. The hair was mostly blond but had wisps of white in it. She had thin glasses over her deep blue eyes and was dressed in a modest gray dress complete with tan hand bag.

"Ah, Hi" Danny said getting the sense she didn't like him.

"Do your mom and dad always wear jumpsuits" Sam asked.

"Pretty much," Danny started to answer "my dad more so than my mom."

After many questions about LD's parents they finally made it to the park. Sam and LDanny raced out of the car to look for Tucker. Dawn just stepped out and smoothed out her dress then took a seat on a near by bench and pulled out a book to read.

LD and Sam did some wondering around the area surround by sand with the play equipment looking for Tucker.

"I can't seem to find him" LD said to Sam as they finished their run around the playground.

"Maybe if we get higher up we'll be able to see the whole area and find him" Sam suggested.

"I guess that could work" LD answered.

"He can't be that hard to find that red hat he wears, it kinda sticks out" Sam informed.

Both of them started climbed to the highest point on the play equipment when a voice stopped them.

"Sam, Danny I thought you weren't coming here today" Tucker said as they saw him emerge from a tunnel.

"Why are you in there" Danny asked.

"Hiding from my mom" Tucker replied.

"Why does every one try to hide from their moms" Danny almost shouted in confusion.

"I don't know about Sam but if my mom sees me playing with an electronic while I'm at the park she'll take it away for three days" Tucker explained.

"Okay," Sam started "Any ways how'd you know Danny wasn't going to be here today?"

"I got a letter" Tucker answered.

"I got one too" Sam said pulling out a letter from her pocket.

"Did weird things happen to you when you got yours" Tucker asked.

"A few" Sam answered.

"A sorry about that but mail was to slow" LD told his friends knowing it was because he sent his ghost friend to deliver them.

"What use that ghost DP you told us about before" Sam asked.

"Yep" LD said.

"Sure you really know a ghost" Tucker said in an I don't believe you kind of way.

"Anyway why you send a letter saying you wouldn't be here but you're here?"

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Sam" LD said looking at Sam.

"I just made a detour on my way here" Sam said her hands folding behind her back and an innocent smile on.

DP was keeping watch in a tree thinking everything was calm till he ghost sense went off.

"Great now what" DP said his eyes scanning the area.

BT was hanging in the air over the playground the wind whipping his cape around.

"Enjoy your self while you can for within minutes I shall kill you" BT said as he looked down at the three friends.

BT used his black energy to make a spear shaped like the hand of a clock then dived down toward the three friends. A few feet above the kids he was knocked away by a punch from DP. Once he got BT away from the kids he flew off in the direction he hit him and all without the three five year olds noticing. BT's momentum slowed down and he stood in the air to face DP.

"You are one of the most annoying foes I've faced" BT said to DP as DP came to stop in front of him.

"You think I'm annoying, ha you've never meet the box ghost" DP shot back.

BT just glared at him in response before he threw his spear at DP but DP easily dogged it.

"Ha you missed" DP shouted. BT made a hand gesture while DP was gloating then BT smiled.

"What are you smiling about" DP asked.

BT just smiled more then DP got the idea. BT's spear turned around in the air and was coming back at BT's gesture. DP turned around just in time to see the spear coming at him and floated back to avoid it but it grazed his stomach. Some green ecto plasma leaked from the scrap as DP turned to glare at BT as he caught his spear.

"I wasn't using my full power before but now I won't hold back" BT said smiling.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't hold back either" DP replied.

DP's hands started to glow green as he readied to fire then shot off a barrage. BT twirled his spear in front of him deflecting DP's shots. Then his black energy surrounded his weapon then it became a sword and he shot forward at DP. DP swept to the right as BT came then brought his leg up get him in the chest. BT was shocked a bit but got his bearings back. The next ten minutes was filled with green plasma blasts and changing weapons being swung and thrown then floating back.

"I've had it" DP said starting to gather up a lot of energy to hopefully take out BT in one large blast. "Take this" DP said raising his hands holding a plasma ball that covered Danny's whole upper body from neck to waist. He shot it at BT, with little chance of dogging it he held out his weapon and it expanded into a shield. It didn't stop the blast but it protected him. BT was pushed back some ways by the blast and DP lost sight of him with the smoke it made while trying to deflected it by the shield. When the smoke cleared BT had disappeared. With BT suddenly gone DP had nothing better to do but return to his younger self and friends.

The three friends as well everyone else in the park hadn't noticed the ghosts fighting in the sky.

"I swear past or present this town is so unobservant" DP said to him self.

"I don't know why but I fell like we missed something" Tucker said to his two friends.

"Like what" Sam asked.

"I think lunch I'm hungry" LD answered.

"That can be fixed I'll get Dawn to give us money to get lunch" Sam said walking away to her nanny followed by Danny.

"No that's not it" Tucker was saying not realizing his friends were walking away until he turned around, then he quickly followed them.

"Dawn can we have some money for lunch" Sam said standing in front of her nanny.

Dawn opened her handbag and pulled out an envelope of money the Masons gave her to pay for whatever while watching Sam.

"Here's $25" Dawn said handing Sam a 20 and 5 dollar bill.

"Thanks" Sam said walking away back to Danny and Tucker not far away.

"You got money but where are we going to get lunch" Tucker asked.

"Just over that hill there's a hot dog bender, he one of the few benders that also makes tofu dogs" Sam answered pointing in the direction of the bender.

"Hot dogs are suppose to be made out of meat why would you want one made of tofu" Tucker asked.

"I don't eat meat" Sam explained.

"You're really are weird" Tucker said.

"I had a kid at my preschool that didn't eat meat and neither did his mom or dad" Danny added.

"Any one who doesn't eat meat is weird" Tucker insisted.

"Whatever" Sam said walking away to the bender to get food and drinks.

"Um, Sam we need four hot dogs" Danny said to Sam as she was getting the food.

"Why four" Tucker asked.

"Well DP's hungry too" Danny answered.

"If you want two hot dogs to eat just say so you don't need to make some one up" Tucker told him.

"I'm not making him up" Danny said holding a hot dog in each hand his left arm holding a bottle of Pepsi against his chest.

"Sure you really have a friend who's a ghost" Tucker answered holding his own hot dog and a coke.

"I believe you" Sam said getting her tofu dog and bottle of cherry Pepsi.

"Thanks" Danny said.

"Well if he's real why doesn't come and get his hot dog" Tucker asked then kinda laughed.

About that time DP had arrived to get his lunch, taking the hot dog from LD's left hand giving it the appearance of levitating in mid air.

"I see it but I don't believe it" Tucker said looking at the hot dog floating in mid air.

"Cool trick what else can you do" Sam asked LD.

"I'm not doing anything" LD said while at the same time DP was eating his hot dog making it look like it was disappearing slowly.

Tucker had walked under the hot dog and was swing his arm around, what he thought was empty space around the hot dog, trying to hit some solid object.

"Keep going his a ghost you're hand is just going to keep phasing through him" LD said as he was taking bites of his hot dog.

"Okay I'm starting to believe" Tucker said stopping his attack and focusing on his own hot dog.

"This is so cool" Sam said eating her own hot dog and washing it down with her soda.

The DP's hot dog vanished as he took the finial bite.

"He's real I guess" Tucker said finishing his own hotdog. "Hi, I'm Tucker" Tuck said going to where he thought DP was holding out his hand.

"Um, he's not there anymore, he left" LD told Tucker.

"It's kinda hard to know where he is without a floating object" Sam informed.

Before the kids had a chance to talk about anything else a familiar music filled the air. It was a common melody for the warm summer days, the melody of the ice cream truck.

A/N: Please review. A bit toned down chapter minus the fight. Any way next chapter is sweets and DP contemplates for the next day.


	14. Chapter 14 ice cream and halfa

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: O boy sweets, ice cream for every one who's been keeping up with my story. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch. 14 Ice Cream and a halfa

"It's the ice cream truck" Tucker yelled.

Both Tucker and LDanny turned to Sam for an indication that she had enough money for ice cream.

"We get enough money for dessert" Sam said pull the money left over from lunch out of her pocket.

The truck had come to a stop as large groups of hungry, hot, and sweet toothed kids ran to the side walk at the sound of the trucks music. One after another, kids left the truck caring cones, popsicles, and all sorts of different ice cream sandwiches.

Tucker, Sam, and LDanny (in that order) found them selves sitting on the grass with ice cream cones next to an ice cream cone floating in mid air.

"That is just freaky" Tucker said taking another lick of his two scoops of strawberry.

"I'm just kind of use to this" LDanny said licking his cone with a strawberry scoop on top and a chocolate on the bottom.

Sam just smiled doing the same with her vanilla and chocolate swirl with sprinkles cone. DP was invisible next to them with a cone like his younger self except he had chocolate on top and strawberry on the bottom.

"How come you can see him and no one else can" Sam asked.

"I don't know I'm just the only one that can see him when he's invisible" LD answered "the only thing is when he's invisible he looks transparent."

"Wait he's invisible I just thought you were the only one who could see him" Tucker said.

"I am when he's invisible" LD said.

"You think he can turn visible so we can see him" Sam asked.

"Wait if he's a ghost that means he's dead, so wouldn't he be like all rotting and stuff" Tucker asked a bit of shaking in his voice.

"Tucker are you afraid" Sam said giving him a sly look.

"No," Tucker insisted then added "What would give you that idea."

Tucker felt a tap on his left shoulder. When he turned his head he came eye to eye with two glowing green eyes.

"Boo" DP said to the now wide eyed Tucker.

"Ahhhh" Tucker exclaimed jumping to Sam and latching on to her.

Sam glared at Tucker that was holding her in a frighten hug and shaking.

"O get a grip you chicken" Sam said pulling Tucker off of her.

"Even I didn't act like that the first time I meet him" LD said.

"The look on your face was priceless" DP said laughing at Tucker's reaction.

"I would find it funny to if it weren't for him grabbing a hold of me" Sam answered.

"Can't say you don't believe in him now" LD said to Tucker.

"Wow you are so cool," Sam said excited she was seeing him again. "When I first saw you and you disappeared I thought I might never get to meet you."

"This is the ghost Danny Phantom you keep telling us about" Tucker said once he gathered his courage.

"And you're the techno-geek Tucker" DP said smiling down at his younger friend.

"I am not a techno-geek" Tucker said with a displeased look on.

"Yes you are" DP said back.

"No I'm not" Tucker shot back.

"Yes you are" Sam and LDanny said at the same time.

"Trust me in the future it will be easier if you just give in to the fact that you're a techno-geek" DP said.

"And why would it be easier" Tucker asked.

"Because if you don't except it you'll try to change and get the name bad luck tuck for a week" DP explained.

"How do know" Tucker questioned.

"He's psychic" LDanny answered.

"You mean like to guy that has you lay on the couch and listen to you whine" Tucker said.

"No that's a psychologist, psychic is when you can predict the future" Sam explained to her misinformed friend.

"O, OK I get it now" Tucker said.

DP hid a laugh at the younger Tucker's quick confusion.

"If you're a ghost how come you need to eat" Sam asked DP.

"It's complicated" DP explained.

"Whatever you say" Sam said.

The day continued with no sign of BT. DP was thankful but worried what could he be waiting for.

Later that night at the Fenton's house

"You look worried what about" LD asked his friend DP who was on the bed looking out the window.

"Just… you don't need to know it's currently just my problem" DP answered but it wasn't entirely true, it was his younger self's problem as well as his own.

"Tomorrow will be 7" LD said.

"What" DP asked confused by what he meant?

"7 days, that's how long you could stay," LD stated "I'm only here for this week and this week only that what you said a week is seven days."

"Well I did promise you before I left you'd have two new friends and now you got Sam and Tucker" DP told his young self.

"Yeah but I'm still going to miss you" LD answered.

"Trust me in a year or two you're not even going to remember me," DP explained "and you'll see me again… in an unexpected way."

"How can I not remember you with all we've been through and in what kind of unexpected way" LD asked.

"It's hard to explain" DP answered a bit confused how everything that was happening.

Like how come he could remember the whole moving, kindergarten, and bits of meeting his two best friends and yet not remember being friends with a Danny Phantom. To add to it nine years from now he would gain ghost powers and become Danny Phantom. Was it possible that the future him lived in a separate timeline where he never went back in time while fighting Black Time. Yet then how'd he get in the past of a different timeline? GAH! Time travel is way to confusing to try and figure out it's best to just go with it and not figure it out.

"It's always hard to explain or I'll tell you when you're older," LD yelled "what is it with older people what do they think we won't get?"

"Tell you when you're older" DP said teasing getting a grin on.

"It's not that funny" LD said looking back at him with a serious look.

It was a long night for DP he was spending the night on top of the roof flying a circle around the house every now and then. He needs to stay awake and on look out for BT and a good thing he did. Somewhere around the 6th attack DP lost count of how many times BT showed up.

A/N: Please review. Just three more chapters. Next chapter there's some serious ghost fighting.


	15. Ch 15 The final battle, high stakes

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: I've just came from a doggy Christmas party so I'm in a happy mood. And because of that I'm posting this chapter earlier that I was going to. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch. 15 The final battle, high stakes part 1

**Day 7**

DP was sleeping when a sudden bang woke him. "Uh, what" DP said still groggy, sitting up and looking around. The sound had come from a car across the street when its tire had a blow out.

DP had fallen asleep on the roof some time last night. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep he wasn't about to concern himself with wondering. He sat there for a bit yawning and scratching his head before phasing into the bedroom.

DP looked around the bedroom tiredly and went to lie down on the bed. Then he suddenly shot up as he noticed something was a miss. Where was Little Danny?

DP was doing a super speed fly in every room of the house to find him but was coming up empty.

"O man where could he be, in fact where was any of the family?" DP asked frantically.

DP shot up and phased himself through the roof and was floating a good twenty feet above the house.

'Okay think Danny he couldn't have just disappeared and if Black Time got to him I wouldn't still be here' DP concluded in his head. 'They're probably with Sam and Tucker at the park.'

DP took off to the park in blink of an eye.

When DP got to the park everything seemed calm but in Amity Park things can change to chaos in a second.

DP was going through the park looking for a familiar face. He soon saw two familiar faces. At a picnic table not far from a play ground were Jack and Maddie. His mom looked like she was doing calculations on something as she was typing on a calculator and then scribbling it down on paper. His dad on the other hand was looking over the blue print of some sort. Jazz was under a tree not to far from her parents reading a book.

If his parents and Jazz are here his younger self must be somewhere around here. DP headed for the play ground looking for his younger self. He needed to find his younger self before something bad happened. Suddenly there was the sound of scared scrams of kids. There was a flurry of kids running every which way unsure where to go.

DP was stopped by something bumping into his leg. He looked down the see the younger Tucker Foley.

"DP! Danny said he thought you already left" Tucker said.

"Not just yet" DP answered as another bang came.

"Save me" Tucker shouted in fear leaping into DP's arms.

DP gave a sigh and dropped Tucker.

"Listen, where's Danny" DP asked the red hat wearing child.

"I don't know I lost track of him and Sam when well that" Tucker answered mentioning to the commotion going on.

"Ok, go find Sam then look for Danny," DP said then added to him self "we're going to need some more people."

As dangerous as it was he was going to have to get the Fenton's attention to help find him self.

"What's going on over there" Jazz came to her parents with just noticing the unusual noise.

"What" both her parents said finally looking up from their work.

DP wasn't happy but even he knew he couldn't find his younger self in this area alone. LDanny could be anywhere in the park with the panic. DP swallowed any doubt he was having and went to get the Fenton's attention and help the ghostly way.

DP grabbed the blue print up the air holding it still so they wouldn't think the wind, then got his mom's pen she was using and wrote on the back 'help Danny.'

The Fenton's where at a stand still looking at the unnatural action of the inanimate objects. They didn't have time to think it over as the commotion was coming to their attention.

"We got to find Danny" Maddie said to her husband in a panic and they both ran off.

"That was easy" DP said not thinking and becoming visible looking at the retreating forms of his parents.

"Who the heck are you" a voice demanded from behind him.

The 7 year old Jazz was standing behind him looking at him.

"I'm Danny Phantom" DP answered.

"What you can't be, someone's playing a trick on me" Jazz said in utter surprise she was seeing her brother's imaginary friend.

"I can't stay and discuss this Danny's in trouble" DP yelled then flew off.

At this point Jazz didn't care she was seeing imaginary people or not he said Danny was and trouble and from the look of what was going on where her brother was he was. Jazz ran off the find her brother and hopefully help him.

"Danny where are you, come out and play" BT said as he was slowly floating around the destroyed play ground.

LDanny had found a hiding place in a hollow base of a large oak tree. Getting knocked down in the chaos was a blessing in disguise for that was the event that leads him to finding his hiding place. Danny wasted no time in crawling under the arch made by the tree's roots and seating him self to wait for help or the ghost to leave.

"Danny, Danny where are you" Sam and Tucker were calling.

Danny had gotten on his hands and knees crawling to the opening to peek out hearing some one calling his name.

Sam was yelling out Danny's name getting more frantic and worried as she was getting no reply. She had ran to another part of the area and came to a stop to try and call out his name again. As Sam inhaled she felt something grab her by to ankle and pull.

Sam gave a quick scream the yelled to be let go.

"Sam it's me" LDanny said his hand still clutching her ankle his head the only other part of his body out of his hiding place.

"Danny" Sam said with excitement of finding her missing friend and crawled in the hiding spot as LDanny released her ankle.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you" Sam said wrapping her arms around him in a relived hug.

"Uh" LDanny answered having a girl hugging him and she wasn't a member of his family.

"O sorry" Sam apologized realizing Danny's slight discomfort. "Who is that guy" Sam asked changing the subject.

"I don't know his name but I've seen DP fight him before" LDanny answered his friend.

"So how do we stop him" Sam asked in desperation for a plan to save them.

"I don't know we'd need like ghost powers like DP or better off him but without him I think we're toast" LDanny told her having the feeling of utter hopelessness.

"But he is still here" Sam told her troubled friend.

"What" LDanny said turning to her in surprise.

"Tucker saw him and he told Tucker to tell me to find you" Sam explained.

"Then why isn't he out there kicking that ghost's behind" LDanny demanded pointing a finger at the opening.

"He's probably looking for you to make sure you're safe first" Sam concluded.

Then suddenly the tree they were hiding in was suddenly chopped down the just inches above their heads.

"There you are" BT said looking down at the kids in the hallow stump left of the tree.

"Been nice knowing you" Danny said to Sam as they both clung to each other. BT got ready to swing his ax at Danny when he was thrown back by a green blast.

"Don't start saying you're good byes yet" DP said floating over to LDanny and Sam his hands still glowing green.

"How many times do I have to fight you" BT said annoyed.

"Till you stop trying to destroy people" DP yelled back.

"Sorry I've been doing it for centuries and I don't want to break the chain" BT answered back.

"Well, now is great time to start cause I'm about to weaken and break this link in the chain" DP shouted before he shot at him.

DP shot forward at BT shooting off plasma blasts while BT just blocked with his array of weapons turn shield. DP was trying almost every attack possible while BT blocked. When BT took the offensive DP use his defensive moves. The two kept moving from offensive to defensive showing no sign of a winner or ending. This was BT's last chance he wasn't going to back down.

While DP and BT were engaged in their fight LDanny and Sam were entranced by it so much they didn't notice other members of friends and family had found them. But they also slowly became entranced by the fight as well. Soon Jack, Maddie, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, and LDanny were all in the group standing still watching the two ghosts go at each other.

"What in heck is going on here" Jazz was the first to speak since the search party had grouped together.

"That's a creepy ghost who wants to kill people and DP is fighting him to stop him," LDanny answered "I think I'm not to clear on the whole thing but I'm sure DP the good guy.

"I have no idea what you're tried to say but go ghost whose friends with Danny" Tucker yelled.

DP and BT were currently at a stand still. Both were starring at each other trying to stare the other down.

'He's got to have a weakness, a hole anything' DP thought while staring at BT. 'Everyone has one Skulker is helpless without his suit, Undergrowth can't take ice and cold, and Vlad has to worry about revealing his secret and there's my mom (eww). What is his weakness?'

While DP was trying to figure out BT's weakness BT was focusing on something else. BT was hearing a ticking sound the sound of time ticking away. The tick of a clock was all he heard. He knew time was slipping away he needed to stop the older Danny and finish the younger Danny soon, in a matter of minutes to be exacted.

In his pocket his watch's ticking was like a heart beat as it went on pounding against his chest. BT pulled his watch from this chest pocket and opened it to see the second hand skip around the face.

'This is taking far to long when I return to the future I will have to travel back again to finish this and this time make sure his older self stays behind' BT thought to him self.

The stare down was soon ended by a sudden rip seemed to appear out of thin air.

"What" DP said turning his attention to the small rip beginning to get bigger and more circular.

"That is the way home but for you it's a one way trip were for me it's a three way trip" BT answered DP.

"Sorry but you are not going anywhere but back to the ghost zone after I kick your ghost butt" DP yelled back.

A/N: Please review. There are just two more chapters. Next chapter more ghost fighting and we get a look at what's been going on in the future with older Tucker, Sam, and Spook.


	16. Ch16 The final battle, high stakes pt2

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: In the last chapter Jack may of been a bit ooc not shouting out ghost. Well Jack, Maddie, and Jazz are kinda are forgotten in this chapter and Spook is back in this chapter so I dedicate this chapter to my dog Chloe. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch. 16 The final battle, high stakes part 2

the present

While DP was facing down BT in the past Sam, Tucker, and Spook were still stuck in the future with no idea what was happing to their friend. Sam was dialing the Fenton's home number on her cell when before pressing the final number Spook started to act weird.

"What's up with Spook" asked Tucker halting Sam's dialing.

Spook wasn't sure him self what was going on but he had a feel like a sudden spike in energy from the ghost they were fighting no more that a few minutes ago. A small rip in the space where Danny and BT had disappeared appeared and started to get larger. The larger it got the stronger Danny's scent go to Spook's sensitive nose. Once large enough for Spook to fit through he jumped in not thinking of the consciences. All he knew was his partner and friend was in there.

10 year's in the past

DP shot a blast at BT who hit it away with his weapon casing it to hit a tree blasting it apart.

At this time Spook had leapt out from the rip and came upon the scene of a desperate Danny, not able to stop BT, and a slightly satisfied BT.

BT looked down at his watch again and smiled saying "just a few more minutes."

Both unaware another player had entered the field both held still in their positions. Since neither noticed him Spook took this time to attack. He ran forward at BT aiming for his arm but BT caught Spook's reflection in the watch to just avoided getting Spook's teeth in his arm.

Spook may have missed BT's arm but got the gold chain connecting his watch to his pocket. With the chain in his mouth and the force of Spook moving forward it broke from BT's pocket.

Spook turned in mid leap so when he landed he'd be facing his foe. That just so happened to put him in between BT and LD. His left side was exposed to his partner's younger self.

LD being a dog lover couldn't control him self being faced with a dog so close to him and from its action he knew the dog was on their side. He got out of Sam's embrace of fear and gave in to the soft, white fur. He jumped forward yelling doggy and stroked his fur.

Spook was brought out of his starring act at BT by suddenly being pet. He turned to the owner of the hand petting him. The small boy looked so familiar but Spook couldn't place it so like all dogs he let his nose tell him who it was.

Spook was almost the same size as LD in his ghost form so he's nose easily reached LD's chest. Spook sniffed LD's chest with BT's gold chain still in his mouth and hanging from the end of it the watch.

After the scent Spook got confirmed that this kid was also his partner and not a threat. Spook waged his tail with happiness and dropped the gold chain to lick the boy's face.

"You blasted mutt return my watch" BT demanded no longer floating he's feet were now on solid ground.

LD saw the watch on the ground and went to pick it up. "You mean this" LD asked holding it up letting the watch dangle from its chain.

"Yes now give it back" BT once again demanded.

"No, you're evil" LD yelled grapping the watch in his little hands pull to his chest.

"Return it or else" BT yelled back.

"Hurt me, my friends, or family and I'll smash it" LD threaten holding the watch in one hand he lifted over his head ready to throw the watch to the ground letting gravity do the deed.

"No don't," BT yelled in a begging way "it's the source of all my power."

"Bad move telling me this" DP said coming to stand next to LD. "I'll take that" DP said holding out his hand for the watch that LD was holding.

LD handed the watch off to DP and then waited to see how it played out.

"Making empty threats, if this is the source of your power then you can't hurt anyone" DP said holding up the watch like teasing him.

"Why you little" BT started before DP interrupted.

"You don't have any power I think it's better you don't start insulting any one" DP told him them hit with a plasma blast toward the rip, BT skidding to a halt jut inches from it.

"Well I guess I should go back home and but this guy in temporary Fenton thermos lock down before the final stop in the ghost zone" DP said thinking out loud.

Tucker and Sam came rushing up to LD and DP now that the danger was no more a danger.

DP looked down at the three and said "I feel like I should say something profound or some sort of advice to help in the future but I can't seem to think of anything."

"How about using that future seeing power of yours and giving us a little insight of the future" Tucker asked.

"Fine I see you as a girl challenged, techno geek, Sam as an independent, goth girl, and Danny looking like a normal kid but there's more than meets the eye and some how all of you make the tightest group of friends plus years later you aren't going to remember any of this" DP finished.

"I don't think this is something we're going to forget" Tucker said.

"Independent and goth I like it" Sam said thinking about it.

"Good because the future needs it," DP told her "come on Spook we got to drag powerless time back to the future.'

By now BT had gotten back on back on his feet.

"Okay you going through the portal willing or do I need to make you" DP said walking toward him.

"I will not" BT started says before DP shot him through portal with another plasma blast. Then DP and Spook followed jumping in the portal closing and the rest is in the past.

Present

Sam and Tucker were just look at the portal contemplating on whether to go through or not when BT came flying out hitting the ground with a thud. Then right behind him DP and Spook stepped out then the portal closed.

Danny seeing Tucker and Sam there asked Tucker to throw him the thermos. Once the thermos was in Danny's hand he sucked BT in.

"And for this" Danny said holding up the watch.

Danny threw the time piece in the air and shot it shattering it into pieces.

"No more time traveling for him" Danny said now turning his attention to his two friends.

"Hey guys I'm finally back" Danny said turning back to human.

"What do you mean finally" Tucker asked you were only gone for at most 20 minutes.

"What no I wasn't it was a whole week" Danny told his friends.

"No you weren't" Tucker answered.

"Where were you Danny" Sam asked.

'I wonder' Danny thought. "Come on I'll explain on the way" Danny said running toward his home shortly followed by Spook, Sam, and Tucker.

A/N: Please review. There is just one more chapter. Next chapter is Like Clockwork make a guess what's the last chapter has.


	17. Chapter 17 like clockwrok

A Ghostly Imaginary Friend

A/N: Here the final chapter at the end I have something I want you to vote on so read the bottom AN. Any way I got tired of typing out full names so Little Danny Fenton is now L Danny or LD and Black Time is BT and Danny Phantom is DP. Should read A Halfa's Best Friend before reading this or you wouldn't understand a few things and I hate repeating my self.

Ch 17 Like Clockwork

At Fenton Works in Danny's room

"Come on Danny I know some weird things have happened but come on how could none of us remember that" Tucker asked his friend as he was rummaging through a box.

"I don't know but I can prove it once I find it" Danny said digging in a box.

"What are you doing" Sam asked.

"This box holds a lot of my five year old things and it should… yes found it" Danny said pulling out a stack of crayon drawings.

"Look at these" Danny said after putting a few at the bottom of the stack.

"Hey these are pretty good not many kids can draw this well at five" Tucker said looking at the pictures.

"Wait a minute" Sam said looking over Tucker's shoulder then pulled the papers away.

Sam was flipping through the drawings then turned to Danny and Tucker holding up one drawing in particular.

The drawing was of a younger Sam, Tucker, and Danny standing together with Spook and a little ways from them was Danny Phantom fighting Black Time.

Tucker grabbed the drawings from Sam and flipped through the others many had DP and other assortment of known ghosts.

Sam and Tucker looked up at Danny with amazed looks.

"Well I may of told my self a few stories about ghosts I fought" Danny answered.

"I don't believe this how can I not remember" Tucker said grabbing his head. "And why couldn't you have given some useful advice to help us in the future before you left" Tucker added pointing at Danny.

"I thought we were doing pretty good for now beside I can't fix every little problem we were going to have in the time to come" Danny answered.

"Decided to not warn your younger self about a portal and keep the Fenton portal around" Sam said to him.

"What and lower my younger opinion of how cool and I am, without the portal no super hero ghost powers" Danny answered.

"Besides if you didn't become Danny Phantom you wouldn't go back in time to tell your self then you would still become Danny Phantom and end up going back to stop Black time but you wouldn't have to if you told your self not to go into the portal. But then you wouldn't be Danny Phantom and you wouldn't have told your self not too so you would" Tucker rambled on the slapped his forehead. "Man time travel is so confusing!"

Deep in the ghost zone

"That's way it's left for the masters" Clockwork said turning away from his viewing portal as it went blank.

"Why that meddling, little" a voice muttered.

"Hey, get back to scrubbing, the floors aren't going to scrub them self's" Clockwork yelled at Black Time as he was scrubbing the floor of Clockwork's lair.

"Do a little time traveling to meddle with time and get removed from the family and end up scrubbing you're master of time cousin's floors" Black Time complained. "I swear Danny Phantom I'll get my power back some how and when I do…" Black Time yelled.

"I said keep scrubbing" Clockwork yelled at his cousin many times removed as BT started to scrub faster.

A/N: This is the last chapter I almost didn't put this in but I thought you'd get a good laugh out of it.

Here are three ideas for the next story read and tell me what you want to see next. E-mail or type you're response in your review I don't care how just tell me.

**Voting for new story**

Best in Show- When Dash insults Spook Danny challenges Dash in a pet contest to see who has the best pet. Sam thinks it's cruelty to animals, Tucker's happy Danny's entering for some reason, plus Danny and Spook many not be the only ghosts in disguise at the contest.

Salem Field Trip- The sophomore history class of Casper High is going on a field trip to Salem for the weekend to live like they did in the 1600's during the witch trials. Ever since Sam learned of her magical heritage she's not looking to forward to the trip and her two friends aren't much help. Tucker is freaking out because there's no technology allowed. While Danny has his own troubles with his parents, sister, and Vlad are chaperones. Plus who's going to take care of Spook and a vengeful spirit has awoken as is going to take her anger out on the Casper High class who she thinks are still the 1600's Salem townspeople.

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer- When kids start to disappear from Amity Park with no trace some people start to suspect ghosts. If it is a ghost Danny's going to have to do something but he has nothing to go on until a memory challenged ghost shows up. Is he friend or foe? With each visit he starts to remember more. But when Danny gets to closes he may be the next kid to join the others on the wall of missing posters. Then will the ghost talking to Danny go to the other members of the Fenton family and will they even listen.

Ancestor Fenton- (open for better title) Vlad has released five ghost brothers known as the five ghosts of fury. These five have sworn to not rest until every one with Fenton blood is either dead or renounced the name of Fenton. Vlad thinks it's the perfect plan but what he didn't know is Marcus Fenton's ghost was sealed with them and he was the one that sealed them in the first place. Now he's free to and he's going to find his descendants to help them stop this deadly brothers. Just one problem he's now a ghost and the Fenton's are ghost hunters. Let's hope Fenton blood is thicker than ecto blood.


End file.
